La noticia
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Mpreg/ ¿Porque eso no era posible? ¿O si? Era imposible ¿o no? Cuatro meses teniendo un relación a escondidas y ahora... ahora gracias a esta noticia deberian decirle a sus padres sobre su relación. Advertencia; Contenido realmente extraño 100% STYLE / Dedicado a: AnimeKND ¡Espero te guste! /Ex one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.**

—¿Que?— preguntó Stan sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Debía ser una broma cruel -Muy cruel- por parte de la persona que tenía enfrente. Era simplemente imposible, por no decir estupido.

—¿Te enojaste?— preguntó la persona que tenía en frente, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que pronto caerian y correrian libremente por sus ojos.

–No, claro que no— Dijo el pelinegro rapidamente. No le molestaba, al contrario, le hacia feliz el saber esa noticia pero... es que era imposible. Era algo que simplemente no podía pasar. Era algo realmente...

—Se que es extraño pero... — dijo su novio bajando la mirada al suelo —Pero ya fui al doctor y parece que si.

Decir que Stan estaba sorprendido era poco. Es que... ¡No podía creerlo! No... ¡No era posible!

—¿Estas seguro?— preguntó solo para confirmar la noticia de la que se había enterado.

—¡Si!— exclamó él levemente molesto —Sabes que yo no bromeo con estas cosas Stan.

—Lo se Kyle pero... es que es imposible.

—Lo se— dijo el pelirrojo —Yo tambien pensé eso, le pregunte al doctor que como era posible ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? ¡Que no tenía la puta idea de como paso esto! — exclamó sintiendo como las lagrimas corrian por sus ojos. El corazon de Stan se detuvo al ver a SU Kyle llorando, se acerco a él y lo abrazo calidamente.

—Ya, tranquilo.

—No... Stan ¿Como le vamos a decir a nuestros padres? Ellos ni siquiera saben de nuestra relación — pronuncio el judío sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. Stan lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

—No te preocupes, ya veremos como se lo diremos— susurro. Kyle asintio mientras se aferraba a la camiseta negra que su novio portaba en ese momento.

**o.O.o.O.o.O**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Kyle le dio la noticia a Stan de "eso" por lo tanto habían tomado una decisión: Decirle a sus pades sobre su relación. Llevaban 4 mese de novios, y nadie, a excepcion de Cartman y Kenny sabian sobre eso. No querían decirle nada a sus padres, por miedo a que no aceptaran su relación, pero debido a la "situación" por la que estaban pasando, era hora de decir la verdad.

Ese día, Lunes, los señores Marsh invitaron a los Blofovski a cenar. Cosa que a ambos chicos les cayo como anillo al dedo. Esa noche le dirian a todos sobre su relación y sobre "eso" ¡Por dios! A Stan aun le costaba creer eso, pero después de acompañar a Kyle al doctor, pudo darse cuenta de que la noticia era 100% verdadera. ¿Como pudo pasar eso? Definitivamente hay que tener cuidado con los "milagros" de dios, no lo malinterpreten, estaba muy feliz por la noticia, tanto que podia ponerse a saltar de alegría y gritarle a todo el mundo la noticia.

El reloj marco las 6 de la tarde, hora en la que los Blofovski llegarian a su casa. Estaba en la sala, junto a sus padres y su hermana esperando la llegada de sus invitados. No podía dejar de temblar, estaba muerto de los nervios, sus manos pareciesen estar sacadas del agua por lo mojadas que estaban -Gracias a que no Podía dejar de sudar- El sonido, del timbre de la puerta solo hiso que sus nervios aumentaran, al ver que nadie estaba dispuesto a pararse y abrir, se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta.

Ahi estaban, los señores Blofovski viendolo con una gran sonrisa. Ike estaba viendo con expresión aburrida el interior de la casa, no lo culpaba, a su edad, él tambien odiaba ese tipo de reuniones, donde sus padres se ponían a platicar de la politica o cosas que para un niño de 10 años era super aburrido. Levanto la mirada y ahi estaba él, viendolo de manera nerviosa y mordiendose el labio con frecuencia. Esa imagen no le ayudo en nada, para calmar sus nervios. Tenía ganas de acercarsele y besarlo en los labios para decirle que todo estaba bien pero no podía, uno: estaban sus padres y dos: el estaba igual o peor que él.

—Buenas noches— saludo tratando de no mostrarse nervioso —Pasen— dijo haciendose a un lado para que los invitados pasaran.

—Gracias cariño — dijo Sheila adentrandose al hogar seguido de su familia.

"Todo va a estar bien" le susurro a Kyle cuando este paso a su lado, el judío asintio levemente.

—Me alegro que hayan venido— dijo Sharon.

—Sabes que no rechazamos sus invitaciones— respondio Sheila. Ambas familias se dirigieron al comedor, sentandose para comenzar a comer. Stan y Kyle se sentaron juntos, tomandose las manos, bajo la mesa, para brindarse. y trasportarse confiaza y seguridad para el momento en el que harian publica su relación y "eso".

La cena paso rapida, sus padres se encontraban platicando de cosas que para un adolescente de 17 años eran completamente aburridas. Ike estaba jugando con el celular de Kyle. Shelley estaba mensajeandose con una de sus amigas. Y Stan y Kyle decidieron que era la hora de decirlo todo.

El pelinegro se puso de pie ganandose la mirada de todos. Kyle hiso lo mismo, aunque él estaba temblando como gelatina.

—¿Pasa algo chicos?— pregunto Sharon. Ambos jóvenes se vieron de reojo y asintieron levemente.

—Hay una noticia que queremos darles— Hablo Stan.

—¿Que cosa?— preguntó Randy. Stan se mordio el labio, tomo la mano de Kyle entre la suya, apretandola suavemente. El pelirrojo le regreso el apreton. Tratando de calmar los malditos nervios que sentía.

—Mama, Papa, Señores Blofovski — dijo Stan —Kyle y yo somos novios.

Silencio.

El silencio reino en la sala.

Ike regreso su vista al celular, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría esa noticia.

Shelley fruncio el ceño ¿Solo para eso hacian tanto drama? Ella ya sabía que su hermano andaba detras del culo de su mejor amigo.

Sus padres no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, vieron a sus hijos sumamente sorprendidos. La primera en romper el silencio fue Sharon.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Hace 4 meses.

—¿Porque no nos dijeron nada?

—Teniamos miedo mama — dijo Stan — Miedo a que no aceptaran nuestra relación. Pero no importa, incluso si se niegan a dejarnos estar juntos. Yo jamas, pero jamas me separare de Kyle. No me importa si nos escapamos de South Park y nos vamos a otro país. No nos van a separar.

Sharon y Shelley quedaron completamente conmovidas por las palabras del pelinegro. Kyle sintió ganas de llorar al oír esas palabras de su novio, quería abrazarlo y besarlo pero... ya abra tiempo después.

—Stan, esta noticia es...

—Inesperada — completo la frase de Randy, Gerald quien los veía con sumo asombro.

—Miren, como ya les dije, yo nunca me voy a separar de Kyle, porque lo amo y tambien porque... porque... — ¡Mierda! no podía decir lo otro, es que... es que era algo extraño.

—Estoy embarazado— dijo Kyle.

Ike dejo caer el celular de Kyle al suelo y los miro en estado de Shock.

Shelley escupio la bebida que estaba tomando y los miro de igual forma.

Y sus padres ¡Oh! A sus padres casi les da un ataque al escuchar eso.

—¿¡Queeee!?— exclamaron todos juntos. Kyle tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

—L-lo que escucharon — dijo apretando más fuerte la mano de Stan.

–A ver — dijo Ike, que al parecer era el unico que podía articular palabra —Estan diciendo que Kyle, que es hombre, está embarazo de tí — dijo señalando a Stan — Osease que, va a tener un hijo —.

—Si— respondio Kyle viendo a su hermano menor.

—¿Como?— pregunto Ike sin poder creerlo.

—No lo se — exclamo — Simplemente paso ¡Okey!

—Miren, no hay tiempo para explicaciones — Dijo Stan viendo a los adultos con seriedad — ¿Van a aceptar nuestra relación? — pregunto. Sharon y Randy se vieron entre sí, al igual que el matrimonio Blofovski.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.**

—¡Deja eso!— grito un joven de cabello amarillo mientras trataba de quitarle una revista a un niño de 4 años de edad. —¡Kyleeee!— gritó al ver que era imposible combatir a ese mounstro.

—¡Por dios Kenny! ¡Ya dejalo en paz!— dijo Kyle acercandose a ellos y tomando al niño en brazos para después lanzarle la revista a Kenny en el rostro.

—¡El empezo!— se defendio el rubio abrazando con fuerza su revista.

—Kenny ya tienes 22 años portate como el adulto que eres— le dijo Kyle viendolo seriamente.

—Si, si — dijo el rubio dandole el avión. Kyle iba a decir algo pero una voz lo interrumpio.

—Llegamos— dijo un pelinegro entrando a la casa acompañado de un castaño y una pelinegra.

—Cris— dijo Wendy acercandose a Kyle y tomando al niño en brazos.

—¿Como les fue?— preguntó Kyle.

—Bien — respondio Stan — El examen fue fácil, solo espero poder pasarlo, ese examen me ayudara mucho para mi carrera.

—Lo pasaras ya veras— dijo Kyle dandole un corto beso en los labios.

—Iughh ¡Que maricas!— se quejó Cartman acercandose a Wendy para ver al niño.

—¡Callate Culon!

—¡No me digas culon Judío de mierda!.

Stan se toco el puente de la nariz, y Kyle se quejaba de que Kenny actuaba como niño pequeño.

Miro a Wendy que tenía a Cris en brazos, sonrio sin poder evitarlo. Ahi estaba, el producto del amor que se tenían él y Kyle.

Un niño de 4 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes como los de Kyle.

—Por cierto— dijo al recordar algo, volteo a ver a su esposo quien estaba por agarrarse a golpes con Cartman —Dicen mis padres que mañanan vendra junto a tus padres.

—¿En serio?

–Si, dicen que como ya se viene el cumpleaños de Cris, quieren hacerle una gran fiesta — respondio tomando al niño en brazos.

—Me parece bien — dijo Kyle sonriendo.

—Bien, me voy — dijo Kenny poniendose de pie.

—¿Tan rapido?— pregunto Stan.

—Si, le dije a Butters que lo recogeria despues de su clase de piano— respondio el rubio sonriendo.

—Te acompañamos— dijo Wendy tomando su bolso y tomando la mano de Cartman.

—Como quieran— dijo Kenny.

—No vemos despues chicos. Adios Cris— se despidio del niño dandole un beso en la frente.

—Adios maricas — se despidio Cartman acariciandole la cabeza al pequeño hippie como el le llamaba.

—Adios culón — dijo Kyle sonriendo burlonamente y antes de que Cartman dijera algo Wendy y Kenny lo arrastraron -y no es literal- a la salida, saliendo rapidamente del hogar.

Una vez solos, Stan dejo al niño en la cama y se acerco peligrosamente al pelirrojo, tomandolo de la cintura y pegandolo a él.

—Estamos solo— ronroneo cerca de su oído, Kyle sonrio y paso sus brazos detras de su cuello.

—¿Y?— pregunto.

—Podemos tener otro hijo.

—No gracias, no soportare de nuevo a los doctores queriendo experimentar con mi cuerpo solo para saber porque yo sí puedo tener hijos— dijo Kyle inflando las mejillas, el solo pensar como los doctores lo acosaban le daba escalofríos. Stan rió ligeramente.

—Bueno, no importa si no tenemos hijos— dijo, Kyle sonrio y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Un beso que demostraba todo lo que sentían por el otro, y por el pequeño que comenzo a llorar e hiso que sus planes de "mucho sexo gay" se vieran cancelados. Para desgracia de Stan.

**Fin.**

**De seguro muchos han de tener cara de Wtf? ¿Kyle embarazado? ¡Que tiene! ya he leido muchos fics -especialmente en ingles- donde ponen a los Ukes embarazados, así que quise hacer esto, aunque no se si me quedo bien. En fin,**

**Bien, como pudieron leer en el resumen, este fic se lo dedico a ****AnimeKND****, si espero te haya gustado. Lo hice con todo lo que hay en mi Kokoro. ¡Gracias por apoyarme! y por decir (en el two-shot de ¡Quiero tener relaciones!) Que amas mis historias, en verdad me haces muy, muy feliz. ¡Asi que espero que te haya gustado este regalo! Te mando muchos saludos y abrazos.**

**Y si alguien quiere que le escriba un one-shot, diganlo, que con gusto lo hare, no importa de que genero sea, eso sí que no sea Stendy ni Kyman por favor.**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Titulo: La noticia.

Pareja principal: Style.

Parejas secundarias: Bunny y Candy.

Rating: M.

Advertencias: Lemon. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo I.

-Entonces es lo mejor ¿Verdad? – pregunto Wendy a Stan quien le sonrió.

-Claro que sí – le dijo – No dejaremos de ser amigos ¿Verdad? – pregunto poniendo una mueca de preocupación. Wendy rio ligeramente.

-Por supuesto que no – le dijo – Siempre tendrás mi apoyo y… quiero pensar que yo tendré el tuyo.

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamo Stan. La pelinegra asintió felizmente. Después de haber terminado – definitivamente- se dirigieron al salón de clases, al entrar Wendy se fue con sus amigas quienes comenzaron a preguntarle cómo le había ido. Stan se sentó a su lugar bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.

-¿De qué hablaron? – preguntó Kyle tratando de no mostrarse muy interesado en el tema.

-Terminamos – respondió el pelinegro recargando su cabeza en la butaca y viendo al pelirrojo.

-¿En serio? – pregunto Kyle con algo de sarcasmo, era bien sabido que esos dos terminaban y a los tres días ya volvían.

-Sí – respondió Stan – esta vez es definitivo – dijo cerrando los ojos. Kyle enarco una ceja esperando a que su mejor amigo continuara hablando – Ella me dijo que está enamorada de alguien más – rio ligeramente – y le confesé que yo también.

-¿Qué? – Exclamó Kyle al escuchar eso - ¿Estas enamorado de alguien más? – pregunto.

-Si – respondió Stan apartando su cabeza de la butaca para colocar su codo y recargarla en la palma de su mano - ¿Quieres saber de quién? – pregunto sonriendo de manera burlona. Kyle miro a otro lado ¿Quería saber? Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

-Porque no – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Stan rio ligeramente.

-Tal vez te lo diga después – respondió. Kyle iba a reclamarle pero entro el señor Garrison por lo que tuvo que quedarse callado.

Las clases pasaron de manera lenta y tortuosa, especialmente para Kyle quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza quien podría ser la persona de la que Stan está enamorado. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su lado derecho. Podría ser Bebe, no, conocía a Stan perfectamente y sabía que jamás se enamoraría de la mejor amiga de su ex novia. Entonces ¿de Red? No, el otro día le dijo que ella no le agradaba. ¿Entonces de quien?

La campana sonó indicando la hora del descanso. Sin perder tiempo todos se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Vamos – le dijo Stan sacándolo de sus pensamientos, alzo la vista viendo que él le sonreía, dirigió su mirada a la puerta observando que Cartman y Kenny los esperaban.

-¿Quién te gusta? – en su defensa, la pregunta salió por sí sola. Stan se sorprendió un poco pero seguidamente se rió haciendo que el oji-verde frunciera el entrecejo - ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto molesto.

-De nada – respondió Stan.

-¡Apúrense maldita sea! – les grito Cartman desesperado. Kyle lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Se puso de pie y sin antes golpear a Stan en el hombro derecho salió del salón. El pelinegro rio ligeramente y fue detrás de él, para después, los cuatro dirigirse a la cafetería.

-Esto es extraño – pronuncio Stan viendo como Craig se comía a besos a Tweek.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? – pregunto Kyle mientras le daba un mordisco a su manzana y observaba a la pareja. Hace más de un mes que ambos se declararon abiertamente gays y poco tiempo después ambos comenzaron a tener una relación sentimental.

-Nada, nada – respondió Stan rápidamente – solo que… ver a Craig de esa manera – pronuncio viendo como Craig le sonreía "cálidamente" a Tweek quien comenzó a decir algo sobre el gobierno y sus cámaras secretas.

-Oigan par de maricas – les hablo Cartman.

-¿Qué quieres Culón? – le pregunto Kyle sonriendo con burla.

-No te contesto como debería Judío de Mierda porque lo que voy a decir es algo muy importante – le dijo el castaño y antes de que le respondiera continuo – Mi madre me dijo que saldría de viaje hoy en la tarde.-

¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Kyle.

-Vamos Kahl ¿No adivinas? – le pregunto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y antes de que Kyle respondiera Kenny se le adelanto.

-Hará una fiesta – dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me sorprende – respondió Stan – Cada vez que tu madre no está en casa haces fiesta.

-Bueno, hay que aprovechar – se defendió Cartman – el chiste es que están invitados, empezara a las 6 de la tarde.

-¿A qué hora se va tu madre? – pregunto Kyle.

-A las 4 – respondió Cartman – Bien, voy a avisarle a los demás- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño – dijo Kenny poniéndose de pie pero después vio a Butters quien caminaba en dirección a quien sabe donde – mejor no – dijo caminando en dirección a donde el pequeño rubio se dirigía.

-A ver si no se lo viola – dijo Stan haciendo reír a Kyle pero se calló al recordar que Stan aun no le decía de quien estaba enamorado.

-Oye Stan – le hablo.

-Dime – respondió él tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

-¿Quién te gusta?

-Oh vamos ¿En serio quieres saber? – pregunto viéndolo fijamente. Kyle dejo la manzana que estaba comiendo en la bandeja y lo miro de igual manera.

-Si – respondió seguro de la respuesta.

-Bien, es una persona muy importante para mí – dijo – Es la persona más linda que haya conocido. Cada vez estoy a su lado siento como su mi mundo fuera perfecto y…

-¿Sabes qué? – Le interrumpió el pelirrojo – Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

-¿Eh?

-Con permiso – se puso rápidamente de pie y se alejo de la mesa dejando a Stan confundido. "Mierda" pensó Stan al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Oye Stan – escucho la voz de Rebecca tras él, volteo y le sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

-Bueno, quería saber… ¿A dónde va Kyle? – le preguntó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-A la biblioteca ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Stan deseando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Eh… yo… bueno quería decirle algo importante – respondió la castaña jugando nerviosamente con los dedos de las manos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto tratando de no mostrarse interesado en el tema. El sonrojo de la joven aumento y miro a otro lado – Vas a decirle que te gusta – dijo poniendo expresión seria. Rebecca asintió levemente.

-¿Crees que acepte mis sentimientos? – pregunto viéndolo. Stan se mordió el labio, no tenía ni idea pero… recuerda que cuando eran niños Kyle se enamoro perdidamente de ella, tal vez, tal vez…

-Lo siento – exclamo poniéndose de pie – Tengo algo que hacer. Como ya dije Kyle está en la biblioteca – le dijo sonriéndole – Nos vemos.

Rebecca parpadeo un par de veces confundida. Suspiro y armándose de valor camino en dirección a la biblioteca.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí le dejo, lamento que sea corto pero la Laptop está fallando horriblemente (lamento si hay algún error ortográfico) y con trabajo pude escribir esto.

Como en el anterior capitulo la mayoría me pidió que le hiciera continuación y pusiera como crearon a Cris, decidí hacerlo una historia larga, obviamente todo empezara desde antes de iniciar su relación para hacerlo más interesante. Espero les haya gustado.

Y gracias a: Coyote Smith. Luis Carlos. AnimeKND (me alegro que te haya gustado). Kira Uzumaki. Mary-nyan. Guest y Sophia por haber comentado el otro capítulo.

Bien sin nada más importante que decir, me voy. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	3. Chapter 3

¡HOLONGO MORONGO PEQUEÑOS CAVERNICOLAS! Consejo; No se duerman hasta las 3 de la mañana que hace daño cerebral :P- ¿Cómo anda la gente? Yo estoy feliz que podría ponerme a cantar la cuchara pero no lo hago porque… porque no. Hoy al fin terminamos los proyectos en mi escuela y eso me hace taaan feliz :) ¡Podre dormir en todo el día! Bueno, bueno, menos palabrerío y disfruten este capítulo que lo hice con todo lo que hay en mi cerebro y corazón :X.

* * *

South Park no me pertenece es propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

Kyle.

¿Por qué salí huyendo? Porque eso hice; hui. Cuando empezó a decirme todas esas cosas que Stan dijo de la persona de la que estaba enamorado, sentí algo en el pecho, algo que realmente no supe identificar. Fue algo como ¿Dolor? No, no lo sé. Realmente estoy muy confundido.

Desde hace días he comenzado a sentir por Stan algo que nunca había sentido antes. Cada vez que estoy a solas con él, algo en mi corazón se enciende que hace que este lata con frecuencia ¡Dios eso sonó muy marica! Cuando me habla no puedo verlo a los ojos in perderme en ese par de orbes azules que viéndolas bien se me hacen muy lindas. Cuando me abraza por los hombros o existe algún roce, ya sea cuando rozamos nuestras manos para tomar algo al mismo tiempo –eso ha pasado mucho últimamente ¿casualidad?-. Realmente no sé qué es esto que siento… y por alguna razón no quiero saberlo.

Suspire enfocando mi vista en el libro que sostenía en manos. Quise leer pero no podía concentrarme, lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza era el saber quién es la persona de la cual Stan está enamorado. Necesito saberlo, es decir, el que haya terminado con Wendy -con quien había sostenido una relación sentimental por ocho años- solo demostraba que Stan realmente estaba enamorado.

Y si es así… ¿Por qué siento algo en mi pecho y un poco de molestia me inunda? El pensar en Stan, tomado de la mano con alguien más, o besándose con alguien más.

No me di cuenta cuando comencé a apretar con fuerza el libro en mis manos al momento en el que miles de pensamientos nada agradables comenzaron a inundar mi mente.

- Kyle – escuche una voz detrás de mío. Voltee el rostro. Rebecca estaba viéndome ligeramente sonrojada mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

- Hola Rebecca – la salude con una sonrisa.

Ella y yo somos muy buenos amigos, hemos pasado algunos ratos juntos, y debo admitir que me la paso muy bien con ella. Sus padres ya no son tan exigentes con ella como cuando éramos niños.

- H-Hola – me saludo. Puede darme cuenta como su sonrojo iba aumentando, cosa que me extraño profundamente. Era rara verla sonrojarse, aunque ahora que lo pienso siempre que la veo sonrojarse es cuando está a mi lado y… ¡Oh, oh!

**Stan.**

No puede creer lo pendejo que es Kyle. ¿Cómo no pudo notar que la persona de la que estoy enamorado es él? Sí, estoy profundamente enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Lo amo, cacheteo las banquetas por él. Lo deseo. Lo anhelo lo… lo TODO. Y él es tan imbécil que no se da cuenta de ello y es que ¡Todo el mundo ya sabe que me gusta!

Típico de las novelas de amor o comedias juveniles. Siempre, todos se dan cuenta del amor que le tiene alguien a una persona, y esa persona es la ultima que se entera ¡Que mamada!

Debo seguir los consejos de Kenny "Si te gusta viólatelo" oh claro que me muero por hacer eso. Pero debo contenerme las ganas y no dejarme llevar por mis instintos carnales.

Di un suspiro al aire mientras me detenía y sonreía al ver la escena que se desarrollaba delante de mí: Butters completamente sonrojado mientras Kenny le susurraba algunas cosas al oído. A decir verdad, no me sorprende el hecho de que Kenny ande tras él. Desde ese día, cuando niños, se fue a Hawai con él, pudimos darnos cuenta que su amistad fue creciendo más y más. Claro que no podíamos llamarles mejores amigos, porque mi inmortal amigo ya tiene uno: Eric Cartman.

Cuando cumplimos 14 años la amistad entre Kenny y Cartman se fue haciendo más fuerte. A tal punto que eran llamados "los súper mejores amigos después de Stan y Kyle" – si mis compañeros de escuela son tan originales, noten el sarcasmo en mis palabras por favor- El punto aquí es que, ambos se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Pasan momentos juntos platicando, oyendo música o simplemente sentados el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna. Cualquiera que no los conociera dirían que son pareja.

Pero yo los conozco muy bien –no tanto como a Kyle-. Y puedo darme cuenta de que Kenny está más que embobado por Butters y Cartman está enganchado con Wendy, y ella por él, es muy obvio.

La manera en la que se miran da a notar la fuerte atracción que hay entre ambos. Y debo decir de nuevo: no me sorprende.

Wendy y Cartman tienen mucho en común; la manera en la que actúan para conseguir lo desean; la manera de decir lo que piensan sin que les importe lo que los demás digan. Muchas cosas.

Antes, yo pensaba igual que mis compañeros. Ese maldito pensamiento que corría por la mente de todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la escuela:

"La próxima pareja del Colegio serán: Wendy y Kyle"

Y digo, no los culpo por pensar eso. Porque así como ella tiene mucho en común con Cartman, de igual manera lo tiene con Kyle. La inteligencia que nadie es capaz de superar, que ambos poseen. La manera de defender sus argumentos. Juraría que Wendy es la versión femenina de Kyle y Kyle la versión masculina de Wendy. Sí, ese pensamiento es algo extraño y más, porque acabo de decir que Wendy tiene mucho parecido con Cartman. Es decir que; Kyle se parece mucho a Cartman.

Es como una ecuación confusa, y si la expresáramos de manera algebraica sería.

Cartman = Wendy = Kyle/ Kyle= Cartman = Wendy.

¿No sé si me entiendan? No, ni yo mismo entendí todo lo que acabo de pensar.

Me di cuenta que me había quedado parado como tarado por pensar tanto. Parpadee un par de veces y me di cuenta que Kenny y Butters ya no estaban. Volví a suspirar y decidí regresar al salón, pronto tocarían y no quería ganarme un regaño de "la señorita Garrison" Aun no puedo creer que él/ella siga dándonos clases.

**Kenny.**

Si hay algo que me encanta más que las revistas playboys, los videojuegos y los senos, es aquella pequeña, tierna y hermosa personita que tenía enfrente: Butters Stoch.

La manera en la que me mira con esos ojos azul claro que denotan la ingenuidad que lo invade. El cómo frota sus nudillos cuando se avergüenza o se pone nervios. Como sus mejillas se sonrojan con un lindo tono rosado; esas cosas me hacen querer violarlo ¡Oh sí! Quitarle toda esa inocencia que poseía y enseñarle lo "bueno" de la vida, o lo bueno de mí, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

- ¿K-Kenny? – escuche su tierna vocecita, lo mire con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Dime Butters – le dije penetrando mi mirada azulina en la de él, cosa que lo puso nervioso ya que comenzó a frotar sus nudillos con más rapidez. Deja de hacer eso que mis instintos se van a la mierda Butters.

- H-Hay que r-r-regresar al salón – me dijo ¡Oh tan cumplido y dedicado! Eso me encanta.

- Claro – le dije y comenzamos a caminar al salón. Pude darme cuenta que Stan estaba ahí parado viendo a la nada. Le reste importancia y seguí mi camino.

Llegamos al salón – minutos después llego Stan – y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos asientos. Mire a Cartman quien estaba oyendo música con los auriculares mientras veía por la ventana.

Es increíble el ver cuánto ha cambiado el gordo ese. Aunque no debo decirle gordo ya que ocurrió un gran milagro de dios: ¡Enflaco! Así es señores, el culón ya no es tan culón, ahora era igual de delgado que Stan. Y permítanme decirle que desde que enflaco, la mayoría de las chicas van tras él. Se le han declarado muchas pero él las rechaza. Otra cosa que me sorprende, bueno no tanto, ya que sé que está enamorado de Wendy.

Dirigí mi mirada a Kyle quien estaba viendo de igual manera por la ventana, tenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y parecía tener un debate mental.

Debo preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa.

- Damien – escuchamos un grito. Todos volteamos rápidamente, inclusive Cartman quien se veía que estaba en otro planeta y nos sorprendimos al ver la escena que teníamos enfrente.

Damien y Pip…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí le dejo¡ Ya es muy noche y quiero dormir, además de que quiero dejarles con la duda ;D. El capítulo estuvo corto pero los siguiente procurare hacerlos más largos. Agradecimientos a: **Coyote Smith:** **Kurumi2413keehl: Phirsa Fantasía:** **Luis Carlos: Symphknot. **Por haber comentado el capítulo anterior ¡Me hacen tan feliz!

Bueno me les voy y recuerden:

La verdad es dura pero es más dura la verdura! ¡Oh por dios! Si lo escribi jeje mi hermano acaba de perder una apuesta. Perdonen mi mente… ah los que captaron la frase son igual que yo.

Ahora sí. ¡Me les largo! _¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Les mando saludos de oso panda feliz osease drogado LOL.


	4. Chapter 4

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

Todos voltearon rápidamente al escuchar el grito del británico, sorprendiéndose al ver la escena que tenían enfrente. Damien estaba encima de él amenazando con quemarlo.

—Damien ¿¡Qué carajo crees que estás haciendo!?—pronuncio Kenny sorprendido por la actitud del anticristo. Pip lo miraba asustado ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ah sí, ya recordó. Damien le había dicho que quería asustar a los del salón…

— _¿Asustar?—cuestiono el rubio al escuchar las palabras del anticristo— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?_

Ahora se da cuenta que hizo mal en preguntar. Damien en cambio sonreía divertido. El ver la cara de sus "Amados" compañeros de clase viéndolo con miedo le hacía sentir de maravilla. Sin embargo, no estaba haciendo eso para su propia satisfacción. Hace días había escuchado como Pip le decía a Butters que estaba triste porque al parecer, nadie lo quería en la escuela. Eso hizo que Damien se molestara, por esa razón le había pedido a Pip que lo ayudara en su plan.

—Suéltalo Damien—grito Kyle igual de sorprendido que Kenny. Damien comenzó a reír mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba al rubio a parar. Todos los miraron intrigados.

—Cálmense y yo que pensaba que a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara a este—pronuncio señalando al Británico quien se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Todos se miraron entre sí ¡Todo era una jodida broma!—Bueno ya, no es para tanto, es una broma. Pero… si alguien más se atreve a burlarse de él se las verá conmigo—termino de decir con una voz más seria, haciendo que todos tragaran seco, era seguro que nadie volvería a molestar a Pip.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Stan que al parecer no había puesto atención a nada. Kyle lo miro sorprendido, todo el escándalo y este no había puesto atención— ¿Qué?—pronuncio al sentir la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—Nada—respondió Kyle sentándose en su lugar. Stan lo miro fijamente, tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que le había dicho Rebecca en la biblioteca—Sígueme viendo así y te voy a dar un golpe en el rostro—amenazo al sentir como su mejor amigo lo miraba fijamente. Eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Oye… Rebecca hablo contigo ¿Verdad?—pregunto tratando de no sonar muy interesado en ese tema pero al ver como Kyle se sorprendía por la pregunta su interés aumento—Por lo que veo sí.

— ¿Cómo sabes?—pregunto Kyle sin mirarlo.

—Porque yo le dije que estabas en la biblioteca—respondió— ¿De qué hablaron?

—De nada interesante— respondió comenzando a jugar con su lápiz de manera nerviosa. Stan frunció el ceño, él sabía perfectamente que Rebecca se le fue a confesar, y le molestaba que su mejor amigo no le dijera nada… ¿Acaso… él acepto ser su novio? No, si eso pasa él no sabría que hacer ante eso. Dirigió su mirada a la joven castaña, esta tenía la mirada clavada en la libreta, y se le notaba algo triste, eso quiere decir que… Kyle la rechazo. ¡Oh por dios! No sabía si ponerse a saltar de alegría o sentirse mal por la joven.

Kyle miro de reojo a Stan, preguntándose el porqué estaba sonriendo como estúpido, aunque conociéndolo no tenía porque sorprenderse. Miro a Rebecca sintiendo algo mal por ella, regreso su mirada al frente y recordó lo sucedido en la biblioteca:

—_Y… ¿De qué quieres hablar?—pregunto teniendo una clara idea de lo que la joven le iba a decir. El sonrojo de Rebecca aumento y sus nervios aumentaron._

—_Bueno, yo… quería confesarte algo—pronuncio tímidamente—Kyle… tu… me… me gustas—alzo la mirada para ver la reacción del chico. Este simplemente miro a otro lado, sin saber que decir. La imagen de Stan apareció en su mente—Kyle…-pronuncio la joven al no obtener respuesta alguna._

—_Yo… no sé qué decir—respondió sintiendo mal por ella. La joven le sonrió tímidamente._

—_Sé que amas a alguien más—pronuncio, él la miro intrigado—Y es más que obvio, el amor que hay entre ustedes dos, ya todo el mundo lo sabe y bueno…_

—_Espera—la corto Kyle— ¿De qué hablas?—pregunto sorprendido. Rebecca lo miro con una ceja alzada._

—_De tu relación con Stan—respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. No se exagera al decir que la mandíbula de Kyle casi toca el suelo al escuchar esas palabras ¿De qué chingados estaba hablando?—Se que se aman, y si te confieso lo que siento por ti, es porque ya no podía seguir ocultándolo y porque…_

_Kyle dejo de ponerle atención, las únicas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza eran "Es más que obvio el amor que hay entre ustedes dos" ¿Cuál puto amor? Él no estaba enamorado de Stan…_

—_Yo les deseo suerte—dijo Rebecca—Y espero que sean felices._

Soltó un suspiro el cual llamo la atención de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto con preocupación. Kyle lo miro sonrojado ¡Genial! Ahora las palabras de Rebecca no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza. Miro detenidamente el rostro de su amigo, no era feo, al contrario era muy atractivo, no por nada era uno de los chicos más cotizados del colegio. Sus ojos azules, siempre ha pensado que eran lindos, pero esta vez se le hacían hermosos… Stan se sentía algo cohibido por la mirada de su amigo.

—Stan, no me has dicho quien te gusta—pronuncio viéndolo con sumo interés.

— ¿Ah? Tú no me quieres decir que hablaste con Rebecca y quieres que yo te diga quien me gusta, chingate—dicho esto miro al frente. Kyle lo miro con la boca abierta ¿Qué había sido eso?

El señor Garrison entro al salón, ordenando sumo silencio pero nadie le hizo caso. Por lo que se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el escritorio a leer una de sus revistas de moda semanal.

— ¿Van ir a la fiesta de Cartman?—pregunto Token a su grupo de amigos. Craig quien veía con detenimiento a Tweek quien estaba temblando más de lo normal y susurraba cosas como "¡Ah Jesús!" o "Tanta presión" y Clyde quien comía animadamente una gelatina.

—Claro que iremos—respondió Tucker apartando la mirada del rubio y posándole en él—Después de tus fiestas, las de Cartman son lo mejor—sonrió sin poder ocultar su emoción.

—GAH, que tal si los gnomos toman el control de la fiesta—pronuncio Tweek sin dejar de temblar. Clyde lo miro intrigado.

—Si eso pasa, yo quiero ver—pronuncio—Seria emocionante pelear contra muchos gnomos—exclamo alzando los brazos y haciendo un sonido extraño con la boca. Craig enarco una ceja ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando?

* * *

—Entonces saliendo vamos de compras—pronuncio Bebe mientras se veía en un espejo—No podemos ir con las mismas ropas de siempre a la fiesta—bajo el objeto y miro a todas con seriedad.

—Claro—respondieron Red y Nicole al unisonó.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?—pregunto Wendy pero antes de ganarse un discurso sobre la importancia de la ropa y eso comenzó a hablar— ¿Van a llevar pareja o irán solas?—pregunto.

—Yo iré con Clyde—respondió Bebe con una sonrisa.

—Yo con Token—hablo esta vez Nicole viendo en dirección a su novio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Yo, ahí a ver con quien voy—respondió Red— ¿Y tu Wendy? no creo que vayas a ir con Stan ¿O sí?

—Claro que no—respondió—El y yo ya no somos novios, pienso ir con alguien más, pero no les diré con quien.

—Ehhh ¿Por qué no?—se quejaron todas al unisonó a excepción de Bebe quien ya sabía de quien hablaba y Rebecca que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Rebecca ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto Wendy. La joven la miro y negó levemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía ligeramente— ¿Segura? Te veo algo triste—comento con algo de preocupación.

—Por cierto, ibas a decirle a Kyle lo que sientes por él ¿Verdad?—pronuncio Red. Wendy se sorprendió al oír eso y miro con interés a la castaña quien se sintió cohibida por la mirada de sus amigas.

—Si lo hice—respondió finalmente.

— ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Nada, yo solo le dije que me gustaba, no esperaba respuesta alguna—pronuncio viéndolas.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no le pides que sea tu pareja en la fiesta?—le pregunto Bebe ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Wendy.

—No, prefiero ir sola, además no tengo muchas ganas de ir—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, no te pongas así, hay muchos chicos que se mueren por ti, deberías darles una oportunidad—la animo Wendy. No iba a negar que se sentía feliz al saber que Kyle no la acepto, no es que sea mala, ni nada por el estilo, pero ella quería que él sea feliz a lado de su ex novio. Rebecca le sonrió mientras asentía levemente.

Después de media hora, y de que el maestro se cansara de leer, les ordeno hacer un resumen de un libro que nunca les dejo leer. Ganándose muchas quejas por parte de los alumnos pero los ignoro. Para buena suerte de todos (Los que tenían celular) pudieron investigarlo por internet. Eran unos genios, claro que fueron cautelosos, si los maestros se enteraban de que tenían la contraseña del internet de la escuela eran capaces de cambiarla.

Para su buena suerte, el resto de la clase se fue de manera rápida a lo que todos agradecieron. Salieron de la escuela felices por dos razones: Uno, era fin de semana y Dos era viernes de fiesta. Estaban muy emocionados por la fiesta de Cartman. Cada quien se fue a su casa para preparar lo necesario, Cartman se fue a la suya para terminar de arreglar todo.

— ¿No están emocionados?—pregunto Kenny sin ocultar su emoción. Para él fiesta significaba: _La ocasión perfecta para ligar con Butters. _Si, no perdía tiempo para ir por el pequeño rubio.

—Tanto escándalo por una fiesta—pronuncio Kyle acomodándose su ushanka verde.

—No seas amargado Kyle—le dijo su mejor amigo—Yo sí estoy emocionado, tanto las fiesta de Token como las de Cartman son las mejores.

—Como sea—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh vamos Kyle—Kenny paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros—Deberías emocionarte más, es decir, podrías aprovechar la ocasión para…—señalo con la vista a Stan quien estaba viéndolos de manera seria, no le gustaba para nada ver a Kenny tan cerca de SU Kyle.

—Suéltame—ordeno este con voz seria. El rubio inmortal comenzó a reír mientras se separaba de él y se acercaba a Butters quien se había sentido algo molesto por haber visto a Kenny tan cerca de Kyle.

Stan suspiro y miro a su mejor amigo quien también lo miro. Ambos se quedaron así, ignorando el hecho de que Kenny y Butters estaban ahí. Viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

Nadie sabía que esa fiesta, iba ser el final de algo pero también, el inicio de todo.

* * *

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Debo decir que no sabía que poner en la parte de Damien y Pip, eso salió solo en el capítulo anterior, así que opte por poner que todo era una broma y bla bla, algo raro (?) apuesto a que muchos pensaron que iba a salir que Damien había besado a Pip o algo así ¡Tomenla! Jaja, no enserio. En el siguiente capítulo saldrá todo lo que pasara en la fiesta de Cartman. Un avance: Habrá lemon ¡Oh si! Espérenlo._

**Coyote Smith**: ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer! En verdad lo aprecio mucho. Saludos :D

**Isla:** ¡Me alegro que te guste el fic! Espero te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Gracias! Saludos :3

**Phirsa Fantasia**: Tú me caes bien y si, los pandas fumados son lo mejor (?) Jaja apoyo lo que dices de Kyle, ya sabes cofflodecofsucoftraserocof (?) ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos :D

**Luis Carlos:** No sé, si lo de Damien y Pip, era lo que tu pensabas pero bueno… ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos:D

**Kurumi2413Keehl:** Tienes razón, no hay mucho Mpreg de esta pareja, al menos en español, solo he visto pero son Kyman, y esa pareja no es mi devoción, por eso decidí darle continuación :D ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer! Me haces feliz. Saludos.

**Spody el Jarcor: **¡Gracias por leer y por tu review! Saludos :D

**AnimeKND:** ¡Me alegro que te guste! Porque todo el fic es dedicado a ti, espero no dejes de leer. Jaja y no odies a Rebecca… ¡Gracias por leer y por tu review! Saludos.

_Bueno ¡Gracias a todos por leer y por agregar la historia a favoritos! Tratare de actualizar pronto, estoy de vacaciones y eso me da más tiempo libre. Bueno, me largo. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	5. Chapter 5

¡Actualización rápida! ¡Oh yeaa, Si nena/es! Debo dejar de ver tanto Yaoi entre Naruto y Sasuke, me inspira mucho :3 Como sea XD. Realmente este capítulo ¡Uff! Me costó un poco hacerlo pero ya, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito :P Así que espero les guste. Pero antes ¡Responderé reviews!

**Coyote Smith: **Pues eso de que Rebecca encontrara el amor, aun no lo sé. No tengo ni la menor idea de con quién emparejarla, pero ya veremos :D ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos.

**Spody: **¿Seguro que suena más sensual? Asdfghjk Sabes que bromeo ;D ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Phirsa Fantasia: **¡Gracias por tu review! Me haces tan feliz :3 saludos.

**Dania**: Pero… ¡Obviamente va a tener Creek! ¿De dónde sacaste que dejaría a Craig con Bebe? Uff, para nada. Jaja no te preocupes tendrá Creek. ¡Gracias por tu review! Saludos.

**Luis Carlos: **Si era broma XD. jaja ¿Todos pensaron que Damien iba a besar a Pip? Por dios, que mente tan yaoistas tienen…. Bueno no sé si habrás pensado tú eso… Okey me estoy desviando del review… ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer! Saludos.

**DAST Crush: **¡Ohhh! Tu review me gusto… afghjkl otra que pensó otra cosa con Damien y Pip XD jaja no las/los culpo. ¡Gracias por darle oportunidad a esta loca historia! Y es verdad, no hay muchos M-preg de esta pareja, y como he dicho hay pero son Kyman. Así que decidí hacer algo al respecto ¡Oh si! Bueno, como sea ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer! Saludos :D

¡Gracias a todos los que leen! Hacen que esta autora se ponga feliz :3. Bueno, ahora sí los dejo leer. ¡Disfrútenlo!

Pero antes, no me acuerdo si ya había dicho las edades de los personajes, solo para dejar en claro. Todos (Bueno los protagonistas) tienen 17 años. :D

* * *

**South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Advertencia: Lemon. Los puntos (…..)Indican el inicio y el final de este. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Ah ni que el lemon fuera tan bueno sghjk , un poco de Ooc por parte de Cartman, ahora si ¡A leer!**

Capítulo Cinco.

El sonido de la música hacia que todos los vidrios existentes en la casa retumbaran. Al parecer Cartman, si se tomo en serio su fiesta. Se adentraron al lugar, observando como la mayoría se encontraba en el lugar. Kyle iba con expresión aburrida, no es que sea un aguafiestas pero no le daban ganas de estar ahí.

Kenny al ver que Butters ya estaba ahí, no perdió tiempo en acercarse a él. Tenía que empezar con sus planes de "Conquista", y si tenía que ignorar a todas las jóvenes "buenas" que estaban en el lugar, con tal de que el pequeño rubio cayera en sus redes. Lo iba a hacer.

Stan estaba algo nervioso. Después de meditarlo toda la noche, y de beber un poco de alcohol, decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo. Era lo mejor, no podía arriesgarse a que llegara alguien más y se lo quitara. No, y no. Pero para que sus planes de "declaración" no se vieran estropeados, iba a evitar todo contacto, con cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica.

—Chicos, aunque no lo crean me alegro que hayan venido. —Pronuncio Cartman acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. —Pero que cara traes Kyle, ¿Acaso tienes arena en la vagina?

—No empieces a joder Culón. —respondió con molestia. Cartman comenzó a reír y Stan miro a su amigo con algo de preocupación. Desde que fue a su casa a recogerlo, se había dado cuenta de que este, estaba actuando de una manera extraña. Lo cual le preocupaba, ya que al parecer, estaba evitándolo.

La mente de Kyle esta echa un caos. Las palabras que le dijo Rebecca esa mañana, en la biblioteca, no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. el hecho de que la castaña le dijera que entre él y Stan, hay una relación sentimental, lo ponía incomodo, pero sobre todo, le hacía sentirse extraño. Algo despertó en él, un sentimiento diferente pero no sabía cómo llamarlo ¿Nerviosismo? Podría ser.

Le daban ganas de golpearse la maldita cabeza con un martillo. Odiaba, sentirse de esa manera. Sus sentimientos estaban revueltos. Era muy raro en él sentirse de esa manera, pero lo que más le aterraba era el hecho de que, así como se siente en esos momentos, se sentía cuando conoció a Rebecca, hizo significa que… No, eso no puede ser posible. Es decir ¿Él enamorado de su mejor amigo? no, solo estaba confundido. Nada más.

—Bien, hay que divertirnos. —exclamo Stan mientras le sonreía. Sintió su rostro arder, y no hay que ser muy inteligente como para saber que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, ¿Desde cuándo la sonrisa de Stan se le hacía hermosa? Miro a otro lado, maldecía a todos, a los que piensan que son pareja. A Rebecca por haberle dicho algo como eso. A Cartman (Que aunque no tuviera nada que ver, lo maldecía de paso), pero sobre todo a Stan, a ese pendejo por hacerlo sentir de esa manera. —Kyle ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto el pelinegro con un deje de preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien. —respondió sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Stan lo miro por unos segundos, no le gustaba para nada la actitud de su amigo. Pero tampoco iba a presionarlo para decirle lo que le pasaba, no quería verse como un desesperado o algo por el estilo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kenny miraba con deseo, y sin descaro alguno, a Butters quien se sentía cohibido por la mirada tan penetrante del rubio. No es que le molestase, no, pero era extraño. Sabía que el rubio estaba enamorado de él, se lo dijo Kyle cuando estaban elaborando un trabajo escolar. Y el saber eso lo ponía feliz. ¡Más que feliz! Porque él también estaba enamorado de él. Desde pequeños, cuando él lo acompaño a Hawái, comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos por el joven. Y aunque en un principio, no sabía con exactitud que eran esos sentimientos, después de una charla con sus padres –y que se fuera castigado por X razón-, pudo darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Kenny McCormick. Pero nunca se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

Mucho menos, porque mientras crecían, Kenny se fue convirtiendo en la "Puta de South Park" como así le llamaba, eso no solo le dolía, si no hacía que sus esperanzas con él se fuera haciendo cada vez más mínimas.

Pero gracias a Kyle, quien le confesó que Kenny en realidad estaba enamorado de él, esas esperanzas volvieron. Pero no se la iba a dejar fácil. No, dejaría que fuera Kenny quien le dijera lo que siente, por esa razón tenía que tratar, de no mostrarse tan débil ante el chico, aunque no lo está logrando para nada.

—La fiesta es genial ¿No crees?—pregunto Kenny mientras veía a su alrededor.

—S-si. —respondió con timidez. Mierda, ¿Por qué Kenny tenía que ponerlo tan nervioso? El rubio inmortal lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Tal vez, debería ponerse serio. Él amaba a Butters, y aunque todos piensen que solo lo quería para pasar el rato, a él no le importaba. Mientras estuviera 100% de su amor por él, le valía madres la opinión de los demás. Iba a dejar su vida como 'Puta' con tal de tener a ese chico entre sus brazos.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Stan suspiro por decima vez, se supone que la fiesta era para divertirse, entonces ¿Por qué chingados se sentía tan aburrido? No, aburrido no es la palabras, más bien se sentía enojado. Si, enojado con su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué mierda lo estaba evitando? ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Si seguía así, sus planes de conquistarlo se irían a la mierda. Y no, no podía permitir eso.

Miro a su alrededor. Craig y Tweek estaban platicando de quien sabe qué cosa, pero a este último se le veía muy nervioso y con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas, en cambio Tucker mantenía su expresión monótona, aunque viéndolo bien, pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Miro a otro lado, Damien estaba con la misma expresión indiferente que siempre ha cargado. Y Pip, quien se encontraba a su lado veía con cierta intriga al pelinegro. Estaba muy seguro, que esos dos traían algo. Podía verse por la manera en la que Damien defiende al rubio. Desde que tenían diez años, estos dos pasan mucho tiempo junto. Claro, después de que casi mata a Pip para que sea aceptado.

Cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro de exasperación ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Los volvió a abrir dándose cuenta que Kyle, ya se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? Te veo raro. —Hablo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida que estaba tomando. Frunció el entrecejo ¿Qué no debería ser él quien preguntara eso?—Esta bebida sabe rara. —pronuncio mientras veía el vaso con interés.

—Ah sí ¿A qué?

—No lo sé, pero está rica. —pronuncio dando otro trago. Stan miro detenidamente el líquido, era algo amarillo, lo cual le sorprendió, ya que según él, no había ninguna bebida de ese color.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa bebida?—le pregunto seriamente. Kyle lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

—Wendy me la dio, dijo que ella misma la hizo ¿Por qué?

— ¿Wendy?

Miro a su alrededor, y detuvo la mirada en la pelinegra quien se encontraba platicando animadamente con el culón, eso se le hizo extraño. Pero más extraño era el hecho de que le haya dado una bebida a Kyle.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo?—pregunto Kyle sin dejar de tomar de su bebida. Tenía un sabor extraño pero era un sabor: Extrañamente delicioso.

—Eh, no, bueno… nada. —respondió viendo con sumo interés esa bebida. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Entonces, ya no soy novia de Stan. Quedamos en buenos términos deberíamos decir la verdad ¿No crees?—cuestiono la pelinegra mientras veía con entusiasmo a Cartman.

—No lo sé. —Respondió. —Fuiste tú la que quiso ocultar esto. —dijo viéndola con una ceja alzada. Wendy soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos.

—Sabes que para mí, era difícil terminar con Stan. —se defendió. —Pero como ahora, no somos novios. Debemos decir la verdad.

—Sí, ya, como quieras. —Respondió el castaño mientras rodaba los ojos. — ¿Le diste la bebida a Kyle?

—Claro. —Exclamo con felicidad. —Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo salga bien.

—Hump. —fue lo único que 'Pronuncio' Cartman.

—Oye. —le hablo la pelinegra, la volteo a ver y un ligero sonrojo se apodero de su rostro al ver la manera en cómo esta le sonreía. Conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa, en los dos meses que llevaban de relación, sabía que esa sonrisa era porque Wendy quería… "eso".

Y aunque él, fuera un hijo de puta, realmente amaba a la joven, y no quería irse tan rápido con ese asunto. Apenas tenían 17 años. Y no quería meter la pata. Pero pareciese a ella que eso no le importaba.

Wendy era una joven inteligente, y sabía perfectamente que eran algo jóvenes para hacer eso, o al menos eso creía ella, pero como toda mujer precavida, sabia cuidarse. Amaba al castaño ¿Desde cuándo? No tenía ni la menor idea, simplemente paso. Y el amor que sentía por él, era algo que nunca había sentido, mucho menos por Stan. Por esta razón, quería que ambos hicieran "eso" si, llámenla pervertida y todo lo que quieran, pero ya no era una niña. Es normal, sentir ese tipo de deseos.

—Wendy yo…

—No empieces a joder. —lo interrumpió ella. —Cartman llevamos dos meses de novios ¿No crees que ya es hora? Además, tú también lo deseas no te hagas el inocente conmigo.

Cartman la miro sorprendido, sabía que ella era muy firme con sus decisiones y que cuando quería algo hacia hasta lo posible por conseguirlo, pero no se imagino que actuara de esa manera…. Y a quien iba a engañar, le encanta que actuara así.

Sonrió de medio lado. Era lo que quería, entonces eso iba a tener. La tomo de la cintura y la pego a él.

—Supongo que no tengo de otra. —susurro con arrogancia en el oído de la joven, quien se estremeció al sentirlo así de cerca. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro. Al parecer, iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Craig miraba con interés a la persona que tenía en frente. Clyde, quien al parecer bebió más de la cuenta, estaba diciendo incoherencias. Bebe lo miraba entre divertida y preocupada, no se imagino que su novio bebiera tanto.

— ¿Por qué dejaste que bebiera tanto?—le pregunto Craig sin mostrar algún tipo de expresión en su tono de voz. Bebe se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba con Wendy y cuando regrese a su lado, ya esta así. —Pronunció sin apartar la mirada de su novio. Craig suspiro, lo peor de todo es que era él, el que tenía que Joderse y llevarlo a su casa.

—Ah, mira ahí va un Teletubbie corriendo. —Exclamo Clyde mientras señalaba a cualquier punto del lugar y comenzaba a reír como loco.

— ¡GAH! ¿Dónde?—Tweek comenzó a ver a todos lados, en espera de poder ver al "Teletubbie", que tal si venía por ellos para venderlos al programa y los obligaran a ponerse una botarga y bailar como ellos lo hacían.

—No hay nada. —Pronuncio Craig tratando de tranquilizarse, pero las incoherencias que Tweek había comenzado a decir más la risa de maniaco de Clyde no le ayudaban en mucho.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cartman y Wendy estaban en la habitación del primero. Estaban nerviosos, así es, el gran "Eric Cartman" estaba más que nervioso. Claro que no lo iba a demostrar. No era muy romántico, hacerlo en un medio de una fiesta pero, están hablando de Eric Cartman, nada de él podía llegar a ser romántico, y Wendy sabía muy bien eso; por eso no se esperaba velas, ni rosas, ni nada de eso. Además eso era muy cursi, en su opinión. Eran adolescentes, no estaban en una puta película cursi ni nada. Lo único que quería era; _sentir. _Si, por muy "sucio" que eso suene viniendo de su parte.

— ¿Y bien?—pregunto Cartman.

—Pues no sé, supongo que debes empezar tú.—le dijo la chica viéndolo fijamente.

— ¿Y porque yo?

—Porque eres el hombre.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¿Cómo que 'Y eso que'?

— Mierda, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé. —se quejo al mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

—No es tan complicado. —Dijo. — ¡Dios! ¿En serio eres Cartman?

—Hey, el que sea un hijo de Puta, egoísta y xenófobo no me impide ponerme nervioso ¿O sí?

—Okey, cálmate. —Dijo Wendy manteniendo la calma.

Se vieron fijamente a los ojos. Lo mejor era que ambos dieran el primer paso. Y así lo hicieron. Wendy se acerco a él y se sentó en su regazo abrazándolo por el cuello. Cartman poso sus manos en su cintura, y sin decía nada más. Unieron sus labios en un beso. Nada pasional, era lento, para darse el valor de continuar. Duraron así unos cuantos segundos, y al sentir, como el otro estaba listo para lo demás. El beso subió de nivel. El castaño recostó a la joven y se posiciono encima de ella. Sin despegar sus labios de los de ella.

**(…..)**

El beso se torno más apasionado cuando mordió el labio inferior de ella, un suave suspiro, fue suficiente para permitir que su lengua se adentrara en su cavidad bucal, comenzando así a explorar cada rincón de esta. Wendy se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a mover su lengua al mismo ritmo que la de él, dando inicio, a una ardua batalla en la que ninguno parecía querer perder.

El deseo comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Se separaron rápidamente al sentir la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Se vieron fijamente, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y un ligero sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de ambos. Cartman dirigió su mirada al blanquecino cuello de la joven, el cual le pedía a gritos ser atendido. Sonrió de medio lado y sin aviso alguno dirigió sus labios a este, depositando un corto beso, pero lo suficiente para que la joven se estremeciera de placer.

Sonrió y volvió a depositar otro beso seguido de una pequeña lamida.

—Eric. —suspiro ella dejándose llevar por el sentimiento que la estaba inundando. No sabía porque, pero el escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera, solo hacía que su temperatura "allá" abajo aumentara. Comenzó a besar con más pasión el cuello del la joven, turnando labios con lengua.

—Vaya Wendy, si que suenas como una Hippie excitada. —susurro. Wendy frunció el entrecejo, sí que sabía como arruinar el ambiente pero no se podía quejar. Era eso lo que le encantaba de él. Rio ligeramente, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a los de él, deteniéndose a escasos milímetros.

—Pero así te gusto. —Dicho esto, unió sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior. Las manos de él se posaron en la orilla de la blusa morada que portaba en esos momentos y comenzó a alzarla, con el fin de despojarla de la prenda. Al parecer, la timidez o miedo que estaban sintiendo se estaba yendo al carajo. Se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión, deseo pero sobre todo por la _lujuria _que los estaba inundando.

Wendy se separo de él y levanto lo brazos para facilitarle la tarea al castaño, una vez la prenda estaba fuera la lanzo a un punto de la habitación. Mentiría si no dijese que se quedo como "Baboso" al observar el cuerpo de la joven. Porque en efectivo, se quedo de esa manera. Sabía que Wendy era hermosa, no por eso era la más popular del Colegio, pero nunca se imagino que fuera tanto. Su pecho, subía constantemente debido a su respiración agitada.

Wendy se sentía algo cohibida por la mirada del castaño. Al ver como este le sonreía de la misma manera arrogante que siempre lo hacía, un sonrojo más fuerte se apodero de sus mejillas.

Cartman comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras dirigía su mano derecha a la espalda de esta, con el objetivo de despojarla de la prenda que cubría ese par de pechos, que siendo honestos, ansiaba probar. Una vez logrado su objetivo, logro quitársela y aventarla a otro rincón de la habitación. Quedando maravillado por ese par de senos, que a su vista se veían tan "deseables", miro a la joven quien no podía estar más sonrojada.

Tomo uno de ellos entre su mano y comenzó a masajearlo, provocando que Wendy cerrara los ojos y soltara suspiro de placer. Sonrió nuevamente, y acerco sus labios al otro, y sin descaro alguno lo introdujo en su boca, sacando un fuerte gemido de los labios de ella.

Wendy estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, al sentir como los dedos y lengua de 'su novio' estimulaban cada uno de sus senos. La sensación que estaba sintiendo era algo inexplicable. Pero sin duda era algo, sumamente _exquisito y maravilloso. _

Se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando atrás, así que, con toda la timidez que poseía, dirigió sus manos a la orilla de la camisa que el portaba. Cartman al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, se separo de ella y el mismo se quito la camiseta, dándole una buena vista a Wendy de su torso desnudo. Era increíble el ver, como el ejercicio y la "dieta" podían hacer eso.

—Ah. —suspiro al sentir como Cartman comenzaba a besar su cuello, poso sus manos en el torso de él y comenzó a palpar los cuantos músculos que este poseía. Provocando que la cordura que le quedaba al castaño, se fuera, lentamente a la mierda.

Poso sus manos en la orilla de la falda negra, y comenzó a bajarla junto a su ropa interior. Dejándola así, como dios la trajo al mundo. Y una vez más, se quedo maravillado al verla de esa manera. ¡Joder! Tenía un cuerpo hermoso. Se sorprendió al sentir como un par de delicados manos intentaban desabrocharle el pantalón, miro a Wendy quien le sonreía ligeramente.

—Es, algo injusto que yo... es-este desnuda ¿No crees?—Pronuncio con la voz entrecortada. Cartman le sonrió y la ayudo en su trabajo.

Ahora era el turno de Wendy el quedar embobada ¿En serio "eso" iba a entrar en ella? Bien, ahora fue ella la que arruino el ambiente. Su sonrojo se expandió por todo su rostro.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en otro beso, un poco menos apasionado que los anteriores. Cartman comenzó a acariciar su pierna subiendo su mano de manera peligrosa a la zona más delicada de la joven.

—Ahh. —Soltó un gemido al sentir como él introducían un dedo en su zona intima. Él sonrío y comenzó a mover su dedos lentamente. Provocando que los gemidos de ella subieran de tono. Por suerte, la música de allá abajo estaba a todo volumen. Introdujo un dedo más, moviéndolos de manera rápida.

Wendy arqueo la espalda, comenzando a gemir y decir su nombre de manera más fuerte y rápida. Cosa que hacía que la excitación de él aumentara. El placer que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, era algo que nunca antes había sentido. No era ese "placer" que uno siente cuando aprueba un examen, o cuando consigues algo que siempre has querido. No, este placer era diferente, _era mejor._

—Wendy. —susurro mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de la joven. Ya no había marcha atrás, con una sola mirada, Wendy entendió que había llegado el momento. Asintió levemente sintiendo como su sonrojo aumentaba. Sabía que iba a doler pero también sabía que segundos después se iba a sentir, muy bien. Dios, se sentía como una pervertida de primera clase. Al parecer, el juntarse más con Kenny le estaba afectando.

Cartman se coloco entre sus piernas, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. No es que fuera un "inepto" en el tema, gracias a Kenny quien le ha dicho tantas cosas, que él no le pidió saber. Pero sabía que a ella, por ser virgen, le iba a doler. Con una mirada en sus ojos, basto para que asintiera y sin decir nada más, comenzó a entrar en ella. La joven se tenso, apretó los dientes con fuerza sintiendo como un dolor la inundaba.

—Tranquila. —susurro él besando su frente con delicadeza, tanta que en medio de todo eso, Wendy se cuestiono si en realidad era Cartman el que estaba con ella. Pero ignoro ese hecho. Cartman entro un poco más rápido topándose con la barrera que declara "virgen" a la joven. Con un suspiro, se dio un poco de valor, ella apretó su mano con fuerza, dándole a entender que lo hiciera. Se hizo un poco hacia tras y de una sola embestida logro entrar en ella por completo.

Wendy soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor apretando con más fuerza la mano de Cartman, se sentía horrible, no se imaginaba que el dolor fuera así de fuerte.

— ¿Estás bien?—le pregunto Cartman algo preocupado. Asintió levemente y con un movimiento de cadera le indico que prosiguiera.

No muy seguro comenzó a moverse de manera lenta, permitiendo que ella se acostumbrase. Dio un suspiro al sentir como el dolor estaba siendo remplazado de nueva cuenta por el placer.

-Cartman, más rápido. —Le pidió, dejando de lado su vergüenza. Lo único que le interesaba ahora, era sentir más placer. Él no pudo esbozar una sonrisa al oír esas palabras.

La tomo de la cintura y comenzó a hacer más rápida las embestidas.

Wendy cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir más fuerte sin poder evitarlo.

—Ahh. — gemía sintiendo como Cartman se adentraba en ella con más rapidez y salvajismo. Era sumamente placentero, comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de él, provocando que ambos sintieran un poco más de placer. Cartman gruño al sentir como las paredes internas de la pelinegra, hacían presión contra su virilidad, comenzó a hacer más rápidas sus embestidas, haciendo que la joven arqueara la espalda y comenzara a no gemir, si no a gritar de placer.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de su límite. Wendy no soporto más y con un grito de placer llego al ya tan deseado "orgasmo", sintió como miles de espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. Cartman no tardo en seguirla, al sentí como el interior de ella hacia presión contra él, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y con un gruñido de placer se vino en ella.

Un chillido de placer, salió de sus labios, al sentir como la "espacia" de Cartman entraba en ella.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, Cartman salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado. La joven cerró los ojos en un intento por regular su respiración.

**(…..)**

—No fue tan malo después de todo. Nada mal eh.—le dijo Cartman a la joven quien comenzó a reír.

—Y tanto miedo que tenías.

—Hey, no sentía miedo, solo me preocupaba por ti. —respondió con un tono de voz arrogante. Wendy le sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Como digas amor. —Dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba burla. —Lo mejor será vestirnos y bajar, antes de que la gente sospeche.

—Si tienes razón, ya me dio hambre. —respondió el castaño haciendo reír a Wendy. Comenzaron a buscar su ropa y una vez vestidos bajaron con los demás.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Oye Kyle ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunto Stan a su mejor amigo, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro la cual desapareció al verlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste beber tanto?—cuestiono Kenny algo divertido. Nunca se imagino ver a Kyle así de borracho.

—Pero no ha bebido nada. —pronuncio el pelinegro, pero después recordó la bebida que Wendy le había preparado. Tomo el vaso, que aún se encontraba en mano del pelirrojo y lo olió. —Esta cosa tiene alcohol.

— ¿Qué? A ver déjame ver. —pronuncio Kenny tomando el vaso y oliéndolo, efectivamente, la bebida tenía alcohol, y no era cualquier tipo de alcohol, sino que era del fuerte.

—Stan, eres… un maldito ¡Hip! Imbécil. —pronuncio Kyle tomando a Stan de la camisa y acercándolo a él haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros. El rostro de Stan adquirió un color. — Haciéndome sentir de esta manera ¡Hip! ¿Quién te crees para eso?

—Creo que lo mejor es que lo lleves a su casa. —Pronuncio Kenny tratando de contener las ganas de reír. Stan se separo de él y asintió levemente. Iba a hablar con Wendy, e iba a ser una charla muy seria.

—Bueno, entonces nos vamos. —Tomo a Kyle de la cintura. ¡Dios! Estaba muy borracho y solo estaba diciendo incoherencias ¿Qué clase de bebida le dio Wendy para dejarlo así? Se despidió de Kenny y como pudo, salió de la casa del castaño.

—Suéltame. —dijo Kyle de manera seria. Stan no le hizo caso, miro a su alrededor ¿Tenían que irse caminando? No es que sea flojo, pero la idea de llevar a su mejor amigo en ese estado, de aquí a su casa no le agradaba mucho. —Stan, tienes ¡Hip! Bonitos ojos.

Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro al escuchar eso. Al diablo la flojera, comenzó a caminar pero Kyle no le ayudaba en nada.

—Joder, Kyle ¿Podrías caminar? No me dejes todo el trabajo a mi solo. —Se quejó. Detuvo su paso y tomo su celular, le llamaría a su padre para que fuera por ellos. "Mierda" pensó, ya que este no atendía el teléfono. Miro a su alrededor, eran las 10 de la noche. No podía llevar a Kyle su casa en ese estado, se ganaría un gran regaño de su madre y de paso, el también se llevaría uno. Y no tenía ánimos de escuchar palabras de la gran "Sheila Broflovski". ¡Joder! Definitivamente iba a hablar con Wendy.

Kyle se zafo de su agarre y dio un paso hacia tras tambaleándose fuertemente.

—Kyle. —pronuncio Stan dispuesto a agarrarlo pero él lo miro de una manera tan, seria e indiferente que lo único que hizo fue quedarse quieto y mudo.

—Stan… Sabes que me ¡Hip! Dijo Rebecca hoy. —comenzó a reír de una manera extraña. –Me dijo que yo le gusto. —Se señalo así mismo de manera orgullosa. —Peeeroo…. —lo señalo. —Dijo también que ¡Hip! Tu y yo éramos novios.— comenzó a reír más fuerte. Stan se sorprendió al oír eso.

—Kyle…

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Hip… Tú y yo no somos novios… y sin embargo. —se acerco a él de manera peligrosa. Stan retrocedió inconscientemente soltando una maldición al sentir como su espalda tocaba la pared, Kyle sonrío de manera extraña, mientras posaba sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Stan. —Te me haces jodidamente sexy.

— ¿¡Que!?—exclamo el pelinegro sin poder creer lo que su mejor amigo le dijo. ¡Mierda y más mierda! Definitivamente iba a matar a Wendy Testaburger o se dejaba de llamar Stanley Marsh.

—Estás rojo. —pronuncio el pelirrojo señalando y soltando una risita de lo más infantil. —Sabes que gusta de ti. —Se acerco peligrosamente a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran _muy _pegados. — prácticamente me gusta todo.

—Kyle, estas muy borracho. —Le dijo, o mejor dicho, se dijo a si mismo. Tener tan cerca a Kyle le hacía perder el control. Y no dudaría en aprovecharse de la situación, si este seguía provocándolo de esa manera.

Kyle se rio fuertemente, y sin previo aviso tomo el rostro de Stan en sus manos y planto sus labios sobre los de él besándolos de manera brusca.

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron lo más que pudieron al sentir eso. ¡Mierda! Ya no sabía si bendecir a Wendy o matarla. Cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Poso sus manos en la cintura del joven pegándolo más a él.

Sus labios se movían frenéticamente. Los labios del pelirrojo tenían un sabor a menta y alcohol, lo cual le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

—Stan.

Esa voz, abrió los ojos rápidamente y como pudo separo a Kyle de él, viendo con asombro a la persona que estaba parada frente a ellos y viéndolos con sorpresa.

—Papa. —Pronuncio sintiéndose la persona más estúpida y pendeja de todas. Todo quedo en silencio, incluso Kyle quien se estaba riendo como niño chiquito se quedo callado.

—Eh, iba pasando por aquí y bueno… ¿Kyle esta borracho?—Preguntó Randy al ver como el pelirrojo sonreía y abrazaba a Stan por el cuello, quien se sonrojo fuertemente.

—Si. —respondió. Randy lo miro y asintió levemente.

—Lo mejor será llevarlo a casa. —Pronunció. —Le marcare a Gerald para decirle que dormirá en nuestra casa.

—Si… espera ¿Qué?

—No podemos dejar que Sheila lo vea así. Stan esa mujer da miedo y no solo lo va a regañar a él si no también a nosotros, así que súbelo al coche.

El pelinegro suspiro derrotado. Tomo a su amigo nuevamente de la cintura y como pudo lo subió al auto.

—Quiero ponche. —exclamo este mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos.

—Sí, si. — respondió Stan sentándose a su lado. Lo observo por unos segundos. A la mierda su plan de confesarse. Bueno, lo bueno es que logro ganarse un beso de su parte. Al final, todo salió bien.

—Stan. —Pronuncio su padre quien ya había entrado al auto.

— ¿Qué?

—Puedo saber… ¿Por qué se estaban besando?

Bueno, casi todo.

* * *

¡Ugg! Acabe. Espero les haya gustado. Siempre quise hacer un lemon entre Cartman y Wendy, y al fin lo hice. ¡Oh si! Extrañaba escribir lemon Hetero. No lo hice tan "detallado" pero tampoco tan rápido. Lo que si siento es que me salí mucho de la personalidad de Cartman, pero es que no supe manejarlo bien. Trate de no hacer el lemon tan romanticón. Bueno, como sea, espero les haya gustado. Y para las fans del Style, no se preocupen que ya mero se acerca lo bueno entre esos dos :D. Bueno ya no tengo nada interesante que decir. Así que me voy. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. Chapter 6

South Park no me pertenece es Propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Capítulo Seis.

* * *

Stan se quedo callado ante la pregunta de su padre. Miro a todos lados, como si la respuesta estuviera en alguna de las milésimas partículas de aire que había.

—Bueno, está borracho y ya sabes, cuando está en ese estado no sabe lo que hace—Respondió esperando que su padre ya no le preguntara algo más.

—Tienes razón—Pronuncio Randy, era verdad. Él ha hecho cosas que no debería cuando se emborracha… cosas muy divertidas cabe mencionar. —Okey. Ya le avise a Gerald que se quedara en nuestra casa esta noche. —Le informo comenzando a conducir. Stan simplemente asintió, a veces se alegraba de tener un padre tan… Randy. Miro a su mejor amigo, que ya estaba completamente dormido. Agradecía que su padre haya aparecido, no quería ni imaginarse lo que le hubiera hecho a Kyle en ese estado.

**Mientras en la fiesta…**

—Oye Damien, quiero hacerte una pregunta. —Le dijo Pip al anticristo, ambos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras, viendo a su alrededor. El aludido dejo de mirar como Kenny se comía a besos con Butters. -No es que le gustara estar de chismoso-. Y poso su mirada en el británico que se sonrojo ligeramente—. Emmm, bueno… yo quería preguntarte ¿Por qué hiciste eso hoy en la escuela?

— ¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunto Damien sin entender. Pip miro a otro lado.

—Lo de, que nadie me molestara…

—Ah Pipi eres tan estúpido. —Rió ligeramente dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza. El rubio inflo las mejillas, levemente molesto—. Pues lo hice porque…—Poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico, provocando que el sonrojo de este aumentara—. ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué piensas que lo hice?—Pregunto viendo fijamente el par de orbes azuladas que el joven poseía. Pip parpadeo un par de veces, pensando en que responder. Realmente no lo sabía, tal vez, solo quería jugarle una broma a sus compañeros de clase—. Pip, te diste cuenta que, la mayoría se preocupo por ti, pensando que en serio iba a hacerte daño—Asintió levemente—. Ese es el punto. —Aparto su mano de su mejilla y miro al frente—. Escuche cuando le decías a Butters que nadie se preocupaba por ti.

— ¿Hiciste eso para…

—Demostrarte que si nos preocupamos por ti—. Completo la frase viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo. Pip no sabía que decir, jamás se imagino que él, el chico que lo molesta pero a la vez lo defiende haya hecho algo como eso. Sin previo aviso lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello. Se sentía feliz, al saber que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él. El anticristo se sorprendió por el abrazo, pero una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

* * *

Craig estaba buscando a Tweek. "Maldita sea ¿Dónde estás?" se preguntó, llevaba aproximadamente unos diez minutos buscándolo y no lo veía por ningún lado. Se adentro a la cocina y nada. "Bien, si tú fueras Tweek ¿Dónde carajo estarías?" volvió a preguntarse. Decidió revisar la habitación del culón, seguramente estaría ahí. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba Tweek con una taza de café en manos, sentado en la cama del castaño y viendo a un punto fijo. Se acerco sigilosamente a él, deteniéndose a su lado.

—Tweek.

— ¡GAH LOS GNOMOS!—Grito al momento de dar un pequeño brinco, al ver a Craig suspiro aliviado—. ¿Q-Que ngh haces aquí?—Pregunto.

—Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Por qué te viniste a la habitación del gordo?—Se sentó a su lado viendo a un punto fijo de la pared.

—T-tanto ruido m-me molesta. —Respondió dando un sorbo al café que minutos antes se había preparado. Craig no dijo nada, solo se limito a asentir, a él también le estaba molestando el ruido. No es que sea un aguafiestas, pero no se sentía con ánimos de estar en una fiesta—. ¿T-tu también ya t-te aburriste?—Le pregunto. El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, tenía una gran idea para des aburrirse.

—Si ¿Sabes Tweek? Yo sé cómo no aburrirnos. —Le dijo tomando su mentón delicadamente.

— ¡Gah! ¿Qué?

—Esto…-Planto sus labios en los de él en un beso lento, disfrutando el sabor a café que estos poseían. Tweek abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al sentir eso. Lentamente cerró los ojos, y correspondió el gesto, saboreando el sabor a menta de los labios del chico de chullo azul.

* * *

Kenny miraba con una sonrisa al chico que se encontraba frente a él. Butters quien estaba completamente rojo y frotaba sus nudillos con rapidez, miraba a otro lado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas o herirás mis sentimientos?—Pregunto el inmortal poniendo un gesto de cordero abandonado. Butters lo miro y su sonrojo se intensifico más.

—M-Me repites la p-pregunta. —Kenny rió ligeramente, ese chico le daba tanta ternura.

— ¿Quieres ser mi N-O-V-I-O?—Pregunto deletreando la última palabra. El rubio claro sonrió tímidamente, asintió sintiendo muy feliz, de poder ser novio del chico al que ama. Kenny lo tomo del mentón y le dio un beso lento pero apasionado. Definitivamente, era la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

Stan estaba maldiciendo a Kyle por haberse emborrachado. Pero sobre todo, maldecía a Wendy por haberle dado esa bebida. Ahora, el pelirrojo se encontraba en su cama, profundamente dormido. Sus padres le dijeron, que lo mejor era que durmiera con él. Claro, como ellos no tienen la menor idea de que él está profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Suspiro resignado, no le quedaba de otra. Obviamente no iba a dormir con él en la misma cama, no gracia, no quería que sus hormonas lo traicionaran, y terminara violándose a Kyle.

Lo mejor será que se fuera a dormir en la sala. Miro a su amigo, se veía tan lindo dormido. Se acerco a él, poniéndose a su altura. ¿Desde cuándo ama de esa manera a su mejor amigo? no tenía idea. Lo único que le importaba, era saber que lo amaba, y que lo iba a proteger de todo.

—Kyle. —Susurro. Su vista se poso en sus labios, los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos. Se veían tan… deseables. Se sonrojo fuertemente ¡Carajo! Se sentía un cursi de primera. Se separo de él, dispuesto a irse pero una mano lo detuvo. No le hacía falta voltear para saber que era Kyle quien lo había tomado de la camisa. Volteo lentamente. Kyle lo miraba de manera seria, pero podía ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos—. Kyle.

—Estabas muy cerca de mi rostro. —Pronuncio este clavando su mirada verdosa en la de él. Stan se sonrojo fuertemente "¡Mierda!" fue lo único que pensó antes de sentir como el judío lo jalaba y hacía que se acostara en la cama, y menos sintió cuando este se coloco encima de él.

—K-Kyle. —Vale, ahora sí estaba asustado. El pelirrojo sonrió de una manera tan extraña.

—Stan, eres taaaan lindo—Canturreo acercando su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. Stan sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente. Kyle seguía borracho, podía notarlo (Lo sabe por experiencia). Ahora si estaba jodido, como deseaba que alguno de sus padre entrara, o ya de perdida su hermana.

—Kyle, estas borracho. Es mejor que duermas…

—No me trates como un Bebe Stanley. —Le reclamo poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

El silencio reino en la habitación, lo único que podía escucharse eran los latidos del corazón del pelinegro. Kyle seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Aparto su dedo de los labios de Stan y poso sus labios (de nuevo) besándolos de manera rápida. Stan sintió su rostro arder. Su autocontrol se estaba yendo al carajo, y no podía permitir eso. Era cierto, que lo que más anhelaba era besar y hacerle otras cosas a Kyle, pero no así. Estaba borracho, no podía aprovecharse de la situación. Como pudo logro separase de él, lo hizo a un lado procurando no ser muy agresivo y se puso de pie para después salir de la habitación.

Una vez afuera se recargo en la puerta. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tenía que decirle a Kyle que lo amaba, y tenía que decírselo cuanto antes.

Kyle se acomodo en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba feliz. Si tan solo Stan supiera que en realidad, no estaba tan borracho como pensaba.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Stan abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Nunca más se volvía a dormir en el sofá, es incomodo. Se incorporo dando un ligero bostezo. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en la sala. Eran las siete de la mañana. Por suerte era sábado, por lo tanto no tenían clase. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía hambre, demasiada.

—Buenos días Stan. —Al escuchar esa voz soltó un grito ahogado. Kyle estaba ahí, de pie viéndolo con una sonrisa. Un sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de sus mejillas. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a golpear fuertemente su cabeza.

—B-Buenos días. —Regreso el saludo lo mejor que pudo.

—Gracias por dejar que me quedara a dormir aquí. No quería escuchar los reclamos de mi madre. —Dijo tomando el plato de cereal que se había preparado y sentándose en la mesa. —Tengo que hablar con Wendy, estoy seguro que le hecho algo a la bebida a propósito.

Stan simplemente lo miraba. No sabía si decirle sobre el beso. No. No podía, si se lo decía, corría el riesgo de perder su amistad o que Kyle lo tachara de abusador. ¡Pero fue él quien lo beso! Aun así, eso no sería suficiente argumento para defenderse.

— ¿Estás bien?

Salió de su trance. Sonrió nerviosamente y asintió.

—Sí, solo que… pensaba en lo mismo. Wendy le echo algo a tu bebida, por eso terminaste así. —Dijo comenzando a servirse un plato de cereal, en serio, se moría de hambre. Lo mejor era no decirle nada.

—Si, por cierto ¿No hice nada malo mientras estaba borracho?—Esa pregunta hiso que Stan se pusiera tieso.-Literalmente-. ¡Mierda y más mierda!

— ¿P-Porque lo d-dices?—Pregunto.

—Solo pregunto, ya sabes. Cuando uno está en ese estado tiende a hacer algo de lo que se arrepiente después. ¿Yo hice algo así?

"Arrepentir" esa palabra comenzó a dar vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si le decía a Kyle que él lo beso y este se arrepiente de eso? pensándolo bien, si le dice, podía ser un buen momento para confesarle sus sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta decidido.

—Sí. Hay algo que tienes que saber. —Su voz sonaba firme, era ahora o nunca, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Kyle lo miro fijamente, tratando de no sonreír.

— ¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto inocentemente. Stan trago saliva, sintiéndose nervioso.

—T-Tu… m-me besaste-

Ya está lo dijo. Miro a otro lado sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Esperaba cualquier reacción por parte de su mejor amigo, menos la que estaba pasando: Kyle comenzó a reír. Lo miro totalmente confundido ¡De que mierda se estaba riendo?

— ¿De qué te ríes?—Pregunto tratando de sonar molesto, cosa en la cual. Fallo. Kyle dejo de reír, se puso de pie acercándose al pelinegro, que retrocedió por impulso.

— ¿En serio piensas que a esa altura yo seguía borracho?

— ¿No lo estabas?—Pregunto Stan sorprendido. Kyle negó levemente con la cabeza, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Al principio si estaba borracho, pero después de dormir se me pasó no mucho, pero ya era consciente de lo que hacía. —Explico—. Y…—Continuo al ver que Stan iba a decir algo. —Si te preguntas por que te bese, sencillo. Al principio no lo tenía claro, digamos que lo que me dijo Rebbeca en la biblioteca me hiso darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

— ¿Cómo cuales?—Pregunto Stan. Kyle le sonrió tiernamente.

—Que soy gay—Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, después de todo, a él no le importa lo que los demás digan de él. Stan abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salía, era como si las palabras se hubieran quedado trabadas en su garganta—. También, me di cuenta de algo más importante. —Kyle tomo el rostro del azabache entre ambas manos—. Stan yo… yo… te amo.

Un tinte rojizo adorno sus mejillas, no era nada fácil decirle a alguien que lo amaba, mucho menos, si ese alguien es su mejor amigo. Y mucho menos, si ese alguien era un hombre. Pero no podía seguir ocultándolo, gracias a lo que Rebecca le había dicho, pudo notar ese sentimiento que tenía hacia Stan, sentimiento que iba más allá de la amistad. Y ese beso, que le dio la noche anterior, fue suficiente para darse cuenta que amaba a su mejor. Lo amaba, y quería estar a su lado. Sonara muy cursi pero en realidad quería eso.

Stan no cabia de la felicidad, estaba tan feliz que lo único que podía hacer era ver a SU Kyle con una sonrisa tonta cabe decir-.

Por suerte, reacciono y lo único que pudo hacer fue unir sus labios con los de Kyle en un beso tierno, lento y en el cual le daba a notar los más profundos sentimientos que le tenía. Kyle no dudo en corresponder ese beso. Se sentía feliz. Al final, tenía que agradecerle a Wendy por haberle dado esa bebida. Y Stan, Stan le haría un altar por eso.

* * *

Hola Pollitos (De donde salió eso XD) ¿Cómo anda mi gente? Espero que bien :3. Yo estoy aquí actualizando. Sé que el capítulo fue algo corto, pero el que sigue será más largo :D. ¡Seee bebes! Ya empieza lo mero, mero del fic. :O. No sé, pero sentí que Ukee un poquin a Stan, hahaha me sentí con ganas de hacerlo. Pero todos sabemos que el Uke, de los Ukes es nuestro amado Judío. :3. Y como vieron puse algo Dip. ¡Amo a esa pareja! Asdfghjkl, es que son tan lindos *-*. Y Creek ¡Oh si! En el siguiente capítulo pondré que paso con ese par *3*. y ¡Bunny! Si, creo que también haré que Butters quede preñado, no sé, me lo imagino y me da un ataque de ternura - pero ya veré. Asdfghjkl.

Agradecimientos a: Coyote Smith.., Kurumi2413Keehl.., AnimeKND.., DAST Crush.., Dania.., Phirsa fantasía.., Luis Carlos.., Helado de Oregano.., Garu0212.., Spody.., MorBY14. ¡Sus reviews me hacen muy, muy feliz! Lamento si no los respondo, pero me da weba :3. Aun así, muchas gracias, realmente sus lindos comentarios me motivan a seguir con esta historia. En finnnnnnn…, Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :D.

Bueno me les largo, que voy a cenar (?). ¡Si pan con leche! Creo que no debí decir eso. Bueno ya… me voy. Cuídense, báñense, péinense pero sobre todo ¡Sonrían!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

°/…/(*-*)/. Capítulo Siete. /(*-*)/…/°

°/°/ Advertencia: Lemon Slash: Style /°/°

—Esto…—Planto sus labios en los de él, en un beso lento, disfrutando el sabor a café que estos poseían. Tweek abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al sentir eso. Lentamente cerró los ojos, y correspondió el gesto, saboreando el sabor a menta de los labios del chico de chullo azul.

El beso era lento y calmado. Pero no perdía su toque apasionado. Craig sonreía internamente, después de meses queriendo probar esos labios, al fin los podía besar. Lentamente, y al sentir la falta de oxigeno, se separo de él, dejándolo no solo confundido, si no completamente rojo. Sonrió ligeramente, haciendo que el sonrojo del rubio se extendiera por todo su rostro.

—C-Craig…

— ¿Si?

—Ngh ¿P-porque m-me hiciste eso?—Pregunto sintiéndose muy avergonzado. Y como no, si el chico acaba de ser besado.

—Porque… me gustas.

Vaya que directo. Tweek sintió como los latidos de su corazón se hacían más frenéticos con solo escuchar esas dos palabras. Lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, tratando de encontrar que decir, sin embargo, los únicos sonidos que salían de sus labios eran "Ngh" y "Gah" lo típico. Craig sonrió con ternura, tomo su rostro entre ambas manos y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de él, deteniéndose a solo dos centímetros de distancia. Podía sentir la suave respiración del chico, y ese aroma a café que tanto amaba.

—Respóndeme algo Tweekers. ¿Yo te gusto?

— ¡Gah! ¡Es mucha presión!—Exclamo el chico.

—Solo necesito un sí, o un No. —Pronuncio Craig. Regreso su mirada a la de él, su sonrojo se negaba a desaparecer, a decir verdad. Este crecía más por cada segundo que pasaba, tanto que fácilmente se confundía con el cabello de Kyle, pero eso no es lo importante. Tímidamente asintió haciendo que la sonrisa de Tucker se hiciera más grande, y… que no perdiera tiempo en unir sus labios, en otro beso, un poco más exigente que el anterior. Tweek no dudo en corresponder. Estaba feliz, al fin, después de meses de estar enamorado de ese chico tan frío y apático, podía ser feliz a su lado. Sonrió internamente.

—Supongo que está de más, preguntarte si quieres ser mi novio ¿Verdad?—Pregunto una vez se separaron.

—B-Bueno, supongo. —Respondió Tweek con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro. — ¡Gah! Debemos regresar abajo, si no todos van a pensar que estamos haciendo cosas indecentes, y Eric nos correrá de su casa por hacer eso. —Exclamo separándose violentamente de Craig que rió por la actitud, de su ahora novio.

—Vamos Tweekers, podemos divertirnos un rato. —Le dijo con una sonrisa nada inocente en el rostro. El sonrojo de Tweek volvió a hacerse más grande al encontrarle el doble sentido a esas palabras.

—N-No. —Respondió. —T-Tal vez después.

Craig no pudo evitar reír ante esa respuesta, mientras que el rubio exclamaba una de sus incoherencias.

**...**

Era sábado, y como cualquier adolescente de 17 años de edad, todos se encontraban en sus respectivas casas, viendo la televisión o haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Algo que no tenga nada que ver con el Colegio.

El Team Stan se encontraba en casa de Kyle, platicando de cosas sin sentido. Tenían que aprovechar que los padres del pelirrojo no se encontraban, y que su hermano estaba en casa de Rubí, junto a la hermana de Kenny y el chico gótico: Georgie.

—A mi no me engañan, algo hay entre ustedes dos. —Les dijo Kenny a Stan y Kyle, que estaban ligeramente sonrojados y se veían de reojo completamente nerviosos. Kenny los miraba con seriedad, y Cartman se burlaba de Kyle. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

—No se hagan. Los conozco perfectamente, no tanto como al gordo este, pero los conozco. —Pronuncio, Cartman lo insulto por haberle dicho gordo, que aunque ya no lo estuviera aun le seguían llamando así. Stan suspiro, después de todo, no podían ocultarle a ellos la relación que estaban llevando él y su mejor amigo. Kyle también suspiro, preparándose para las posibles burlas que Cartman no dudaría en hacer.

—Sí, hay algo que tenemos que decirles pero… no le pueden decir a nadie. —Dijo Stan algo avergonzado.

—No le diremos a nadie, hablen.

—Bien, yo y Kyle… somos novios.

Silencio. Kenny los miro algo sorprendido, no tanto, después de todo él ya sospechaba que esos dos terminarían dándose el culo, aun así la noticia le cayó de sorpresa. Cartman los veía con simpleza ¿Eso era lo que no querían decir? no hacía falta que lo dijeran, todos ya sabían que esos dos súper mejores amigos, terminarían siendo maricas.

—Wow, pues… Felicidades. —Les dijo Kenny con una sonrisa sincera. Ambos chicos le regresaron la sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviados de que él lo haya tomado de esa manera. Posaron su mirada en Cartman que seguían viéndolos con simpleza.

—No tienes nada que decir Culón. —Le espeto el judío.

—No. Sabía que eras un jodido judío maricon. —Dicho esto le sonrió con burla.

— ¡Eres un hijo de puta!—Exclamo Kyle haciendo el ademan de aventársele encima para golpearlo pero Stan lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

—No pueden decirle a nadie.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque si los demás se enteran, entonces la noticia no tardara en llegar a oídos de nuestros padres… y no queremos que ellos se enteren. —Dijo Kyle.

—Tarde o temprano se enteraran. —Kenny los miro seriamente. —Pero como quieran, de mi no saldrá nada. —Al fin de cuentas, el también tenía una relación con Butters, y tampoco le convenía que los padres de este se enteraran. Sus padres, a ellos les valía lo que sus hijos hagan.

—Yo tampoco diré nada, no es como si me importara lo que hagan o dejen de hacer. —Dijo Cartman encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias. —Kyle les sonrió agradecido.

—No agradezcas, solo piensen que pronto les tendrán que decir a sus padres.

—Hasta ese momento, lo haremos. Por ahora, preferimos no decirle a nadie.

—Bien. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

…

**Tres meses después.**

En una de las tantas casas del pueblo de South Park, se encontraban dos chicos besándose con tal pasión, que pareciese que el mañana no existía. Y no, no son Stan y Kyle, nos referimos a Kenny y su pequeño Butters. Ambos se encontraban en la casa del primero, sería un suicidio si hacían eso en casa del Stoch. Al principio estaban ahí, con el fin de elaborar la tarea que Garrison les había dejado en parejas, y ambos, como buenos novios que son, decidieron hacer el trabajo, juntos. Claro, que ambos sabían (especialmente Kenny) que harían de todo, menos el trabajo.

En cuanto sacaron los libros, libretas, lápices en fin, todo lo que usarían para la dichosa tarea. El rubio mayor no tardo en atacar los labios del menor, quien, sintiéndose dichoso, no dudo en corresponder aquel beso, tan… candente. No, candente, no. Apasionado.

—K-Kenny, d-d-deberíamos hacer la tarea. —Pronuncio Butters una vez se separaron. Kenny lo miro seriamente para que después una sonrisa surcara en sus labios.

—Oh pero si es lo que estamos haciendo. Dime ¿No quieres estudiar la anatomía humana?—Le pregunto con un tono de voz seductor. Digno de todo un Don Juan. El sonrojo de Butters se hiso más grande, odiaba cuando Kenny hacia ese tipo de comentarios, lo hacían sentir tan vulnerable y… con ganas. Y si, si se refiere a ese tipo de 'ganas', pero el pequeño no quería dar un paso tan importante así como así. Y aunque suene más marica de lo que ya se siente, el quiere que su primera vez sea una ocasión especial.

Kenny sabía esto. Y no lo presionaba para dar ese paso tan importante. Pero de vez en cuando una broma como esa no estaba de mal, ¿Oh si? No, además, amaba ver el rostro sonrojado del joven, lo hacía ver más lindo y tierno de lo que es. O en sus palabras. Más violable de lo que ya es.

—Bueno sigamos con esto. —Pronuncio tomando un libro y comenzando a hojearlo, tenían que investigar información sobre algún filosofo antiguo. Maldita tarea, lo único que quería era besar a su novio, pero por su bien, académico y psicológico del otro. Tenían que apurarse a elaborar ese trabajo. Butters soltó un suspiro, de alivio tal vez, tomo su libro y comenzó a leer de igual manera.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, provoco que ambos giraran su mirada en esa dirección. Ahí estaba la hermanita de Kenny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola Butters. —Se acerco al rubio claro y deposito un besito en su mejilla.

—Hola Karen. —Saludo el rubio feliz.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—Le pregunto Kenny como todo el hermano mayor sobreprotector que es. La castaña se sentó a su lado.

—En casa de Ruby.

— ¿Y por eso vienes con esa sonrisita?

—Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No nada. —regreso su mirada a su libro. Butters sonrió ligeramente y de igual manera siguió con su lectura. Le encanta, la manera en la que Karen lo trataba. Ella era de las pocas personas que sabían acerca de su relación con el inmortal. Y tenía suerte de que haya tomado su relación de una manera, tan buena.

…

Al igual que Kenny y Butters. Otra pareja que decidió hacer el trabajo, juntos. Eran Craig y Tweek, se encontraban en casa del último, elaborando la dichosa tarea. Ellos, a diferencia de Kenny y Butters, o Stan y Kyle. Si les dijeron a sus padres sobre su relación. Tweek decía que era lo mejor, y que sería mucha presión tener una relación en secreto, por eso, Craig se vio obligado a decirles a sus padres.

Al principio su padre, se había molestado por esto. Diciéndole que era un marica, eh inclusive se llevo un golpe en el rostro. Pero a los pocos días, este comprendió que después de todo, se trataba de la felicidad de su hijo, y si este era feliz a lado del rubio, no era quien para impedirle tener una relación sentimental. Su madre, como era de esperarse, acepto sus gustos, un poco sorprendida, pero lo apoyo.

Con los padres de Tweek… extrañamente lo tomaron con calma. Él y el rubio, pensaron que estos pegarían el grito, eran sobreprotectores, era obvio que pensaran eso. Pero no, inclusive le ofrecieron a Craig irse a vivir con ellos, disque, para que estuviera más pendiente de su novio. Eso si se le hiso algo exagerado, así que fingiendo dolor, rechazo la oferta.

En fin, a lo que se va, es que ambos estaban felices, y no tenían que ocultar su relación ante nadie.

—Ya me canse. —Pronuncio cerrando el libro y aventándolo al suelo. Tweek lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, ya era la quinta vez que hacia eso. Con ese paso, no lograrían acabar a tiempo la actividad.

—N-No seas Ngh f-flojo. —Le reclamo. Craig lo miro con expresión neutra, pero en sus ojos podía ver un toque. Toque que desgraciadamente sabia que significaba.

—Ya me aburrí, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo para des aburrirnos?—Se acerco peligrosamente al chico, que se cubrió la boca con el libro. No lo malinterpreten, no es que no se muera de ansias por besar a su novio. Pero tenían que terminar la actividad, no quería reprobar la materia, y que lo corran de la escuela para que después se ponga a vender cerillos abajo del puente. No, no quería eso.

—N-No, t-tenemos que acabar la actividad. —Pronuncio con las mejillas encendidas. Craig le sonrió le quito el libro con delicadeza y sin más, lo beso de manera lenta, para no asustarlo. Tweek maldijo mil veces a su autocontrol. Correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos.

…

Y como parece tradición que las parejas se reunieran para hacer dicha actividad, Stan y Kyle se encontraban en casa del pelinegro, elaborando, como era de esperarse el trabajo. Aquí sí que no había distracciones. Stan, obviamente se moría de ganas por besar a su amado judío, pero este estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo, que sería pecado si lo interrumpe. Ok, no tanto así, pero conoce a Kyle perfectamente y sabia que primero estaba el trabajo, antes de empezar con la sesión de beso y manoseo.

Para su buena suerte, terminaron rápido el trabajo, ahora se encontraban dándole unos cuantos toques, solo para verificar que todo se encontrara bien. El marica de Garrison les dijo que esa actividad valía la mitad de su calificación, no podían darse el lujo de reprobar la materia.

—Bien, ya terminamos. —Pronuncio Kyle dando un suspiro. Stan igual suspiro, miro el reloj que adornaba la sala del lugar. Estaban solos, sus padres habían ido a quien sabe qué lugar, y su hermana estaba en casa de una amiga. Eso se significaba, una cosa… él, y Kyle… su novio… solos… sin nadie a su alrededor. Ya estaba empezando a pensar como Kenny. — ¿Te pasa algo Stan? Te veo muy nervioso.

—Eh, no nada. —Rio nerviosamente. —Oye, Kyle, me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos decirle a nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación?

—No lo sé Stan. Yo… aun no me siento listo. —Kyle miro a otro lado. —Creo que lo mejor será esperar un poco más. O… ¿Tú ya quieres decirles a los tuyos?

—No, no. Lo diremos cuando tú te sientas listo.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió, una sonrisa que hiso que Stan viera a otro lado, ligeramente sonrojado. Desde cuando se ponía así con tan solo una sonrisa por parte de su novio.

—No importa. Bueno, como ya terminamos podemos hacer otra cosa. —Pronuncio viéndolo de reojo. Kyle asintió, comenzó a guardar las cosas que utilizaron.

— ¿Cómo que quieres hacer?—Pregunto. Stan se mordió el labio, maldiciendo a sus malditas hormonas. Tenía que controlarse, no quería verse como Kenny, osease como un maldito pervertido.

Kyle, el dulce y tierno Kyle. Estaba igual o peor. Ansiaba tomar el rostro de Stan entre sus manos y besarlo. Oigan, no lo culpen. Es un adolescente, puberto o como se quiera ver de 17 años, con las hormonas a todo lo que dan. Es normal, sentir esa clase de cosas, y más si se tiene un novio como lo es Stan. No, ya está pensando como una chica. Soltó un suspiro.

—Por cierto, es increíble que Kenny y Butters tengan una relación ¿No lo crees?—Pregunto Stan.

—Sí. Es extraño, es decir, que alguien como Kenny ame a alguien como Butters.

—Puede, ambos se aman, eso es lo que importa ¿No crees?

—Claro. —Ambos rieron nerviosamente. El ambiente se puso tenso, tan tenso que podía sentirse en el aire, y cortarse con un cuchillo. Basto solo un segundo, para que ambas miradas se cruzaran. Haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera aun más tenso. Claro, si eso era posible.

Y bastaron otros tres segundos para que mandaran todo a la mierda, Kyle tomo el rostro del azabache entre sus manos y lo beso, de manera apasionada pero con un toque de timidez. Stan no perdió el tiempo, rodeo la cintura del judío y lo apego más a él, moviendo sus labios, al ritmo de él.

A ninguno le importaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento podían entrar sus padres, o incluso su hermana. No, a quien engañan si les importaba. Se separaron por falta de aire, y se vieron fijamente a los ojos, con la respiración agitada debido al contacto. Ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas.

—Kyle… Yo…

—Stan, creo que ya es hora.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron al escuchar esas palabras. ¿En serio Kyle le estaba diciendo eso? sea como sea, estaba en un bendito sueño. Una sonrisa no dudo en aparecer en su rostro, lo que provoco que el rostro de Kyle se enrojeciera más.

— ¿Estás seguro? Mira que una vez que empiece ya no me voy a controlar. —Acerco su rostro al de él, sintiendo la suave respiración del judío, que sentía como estaba por desmayarse en cualquier momento. No, no tanto así, pero si sentía muy avergonzado. Lo miro, tratando de mostrarse serio y determinante pero el sonrojo en su rostro, no le permitía dar ese aspecto.

—Si estoy seguro. —Pronuncio. —Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—No lo vamos a hacer aquí en la sala ¿Oh si?—Stan rio ligeramente y negó levemente.

—Oye, la idea me parece excitante.

— ¡Stan!

—Es broma. —Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano, sus mejillas estaban igualmente sonrojadas, no tanto como las de Kyle. El pelirrojo tomo su mano y de igual manera se puso de pie. No había marcha atrás… al menos que… no definitivamente, no había marcha atrás.

**...**

Damien se encontraba en la sala de Pip, ambos decidieron hacer el trabajo, juntos. Estaba leyendo un libro en busca de información útil, mientras que el británico se encontraba en la cocina preparando Té. A pesar, de leer la información, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo carajo le diría a Pip que lo amaba. Si, hace tiempo, que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rubio. Ahora el problema es cómo iba a decírselos.

Pip se acerco a él y le ofreció una taza, la cual el anticristo tomo, le dio un sorbo y deposito el objeto en la mesita de madera que tenían en frente.

—Ya mero acabamos. —Pronuncio Pip observando el avance que tenían. Damien simplemente asintió, sin apartar la mirada del libro que traia en manos. No iba a mentir, se sentía nervioso. Tenía que decirle que lo amaba, ahora. No había otras oportunidades. Cerró el libro y dio un suspiro.

—Pip tengo algo que decirte.

—Dime.

—Bueno yo… eh—Carajo, los nervios comenzaron a traicionarlo. No sabía que era difícil decirle a alguien que lo amaba. —Bueno quería decirte que… tu…

— ¿Sí?

—Tú me gustas. —Listo lo dijo. Pip se sorprendió por esa declaración, se esperaba todo menos eso. Sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder, clara señal de que estaba completamente rojo, y los latidos de su corazón, comenzaron a ser más frenéticos.

—Damien…

—Mira Pip, no importa si no me correspondes. Simplemente, quería decirte esto porque ya no soportaba mantenerlo en secreto, y si…—Callo al sentir como un par de labios se posaban sobre los suyos, en un beso tímido. ¡Pip lo estaba besando! Sonrió internamente y correspondió el beso, transmitiéndole todo el amor que le tenía.

Pip no podía sentirse más dichoso, al fin podía probar los labios del anticristo. Del joven que había cautivado su corazón desde hace tiempo atrás.

—Tú también me gustas. —Dijo Pip una vez se separaron. Damien acaricio su mejilla con ternura, sintiendo la suave piel del joven.

—Te amo Pip. —Susurro para después volver a unir sus labios, en otro beso, beso que fue correspondido con gusto.

…

Stan y Kyle ya se encontraban en la habitación del primero. Kyle estaba recostado en la cama, y su novio estaba encima de él. Besándose con tal ímpetu. Stan mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del judío, provocando en él un suspiro, entreabriendo los labios, lo cual él aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su cavidad bucal comenzando a explorar cada rincón de esta. Dejándose llevar por el dulce sabor que poseía. Kyle sintió como su rostro, enrojecía más, al sentir la juguetona lengua de Stan jugar con la suya, tímidamente comenzó a moverla a su ritmo, dando inicio así, a una batalla, en la cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

Las manos de Stan se colaron por debajo de la camisa que Kyle portaba en esos momentos, y comenzó a acariciar su torso, dirigiendo una de sus manos a uno de los 'Botones' de Kyle, y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a acariciarlo sacando de la boca de su novio, leves suspiros de placer. Se separo de sus labios, y fue bajando sus besos, pasando por la clavícula, hasta posar sus labios en la blanquecina piel de su cuello, el cual pedía a gritos ser atendido. Deposito un beso, haciendo que Kyle suspirara levemente, sin perder tiempo comenzó a besar su cuello, turnando labios con lengua, haciendo que los suspiros de Kyle, subieran de tono.

Dirigió su otra mano a su otro pezón y comenzó a masajearlo, sin desatender el otro. Kyle apretó los ojos con fuerza, en un intento por controlar los sonidos que salían de sus labios, pero la sensación era tan placentera, que simplemente no podía. Se llevo una mano a su boca y la cubrió. Stan, al notar esto, se separo de su cuello, y aparto su mano.

—Quiero ver tu rostro.

—Pero…

Stan lo callo con otro beso, igual de apasionado que el anterior. Kyle no tardo en corresponder, sintiendo como las manos de Stan bajaban peligrosamente a sus glúteos. Una vez ahí, comenzó a acariciarlos. Kyle apretó los ojos con más fuerza. Maldito Stan, le estaba haciendo sentir muchas cosas. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, y se sentía como si fuese a derretirse con cada caricia que el pelinegro le daba. Stan se separo de él y sonrió al ver el rostro enrojecido de su novio. Aparto sus manos de la zona que estaba tocando, y las llevo a la orilla de la camisa de él, con el fin de quitársela. Kyle entendió eso, levanto los brazos, y así, la camisa quedo en algún rincón de la habitación.

Contemplo por unos segundos, la piel de su amado. Deleitándose la pupila ante esa vista tan maravillosa. Su piel, se veía tan suave y tan, deliciosa. El autocontrol se fue al carajo, bajo su rostro a uno de sus pezones, y comenzó a lamerlo con la punta de la lengua, mientras comenzaba a masajear el otro.

—Ah Stan. —Suspiro el otro con el rostro completamente rojo. Se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas y sus suspiros, se convirtieron en gemidos, los cuales subían de tono con cada segundo que pasaba. ¡Dios! La sensación era tan jodidamente placentera. Stan simplemente estaba feliz, de poder ser él quien provocaba esos sonidos, que lo volvían tan loco, de los labios de Kyle. Bajo su mano hasta posarla encima de la ya notable erección que estaba teniendo el joven. Y sin descaro alguno comenzó a flotarla por encima de la tela. Kyle arqueo la espalda al sentir eso y un gemido más fuerte, seguido de un "Stan" salió de sus labios.

Bien, el autocontrol se fue a la mierda.

Stan ataco sus labios, besándolos con salvajismo. Mierda, el escuchar su nombre de esa manera, solo hizo que su excitación aumentara y cierta parte de su cuerpo, pidiera a gritos ser liberada. Sintió como unas manos se colaban por debajo de su camiseta, gruño de placer al sentir las manos de Kyle acariciar su torso. Se separo de él, enterneciéndose ante tal vista. Se quito la camisa, y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, juntando ambos torsos. Aun seguía flotando la intimidad de Kyle, haciendo que este siguiera gimiendo de placer. Deposito un beso en su cuello, y bajo, besando su pecho, torso y se detuvo al llegar a la orilla del pantalón de este.

Kyle abrió los ojos, y la escena que vio hizo que su corazón casi se saliera de su pecho. Si esto fuera posible claro. Stan estaba ahí, viéndolo con ese par de orbes azulados, y con una sonrisa, digna de un jodido actor porno. Mierda, ¿Desde cuándo Stan era tan sexy? El pelinegro comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, una vez lograda la tarea, lo bajo junto a su ropa interior.

—S-Stan…—Susurro teniendo una clara idea de lo que su novio le iba a hacer. Su rostro supero el color de su cabello. Y sintió como miles de sensaciones invadían su cuerpo. Stan tomo la virilidad de Kyle entre sus manos, y comenzó a acariciarlo, de arriba abajo y de manera lenta. —Ah. —Cerro los ojos, sintiendo una jodidamente placentera sensación comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más agitada, y su cuerpo comenzó a transpirar. La excitación era tanta que…—Ahh. —Exclamo al sentir como el ritmo de las caricias de Stan aumentaba.

Stan no podía sentirse más que orgulloso por tener de esa manera a su novio. Dejo de masturbarlo, tal vez, debería brindarle más placer. ¡Oh dios! Se sintió tan Kenny, como sea. Sin despegar su mirada de su novio, bajo sus labios, y como si fuera una paleta, o algo por el estilo, se lo introdujo a la boca, haciendo que este abriera los ojos de golpe y soltara tal grito de placer que tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no repetir ese sonido. Stan rió internamente, ante tal gesto. Comenzó a lamer, de manera rápida, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese sabor tan… exquisito.

— ¡Ah! ¡S-Stan! ¡Ah!—Kyle se mordió la mano, tratando de controlar los gritos de placer que estaba dando. Una sensación comenzó a invadirlo, principalmente en la parte baja del estomago, sintiendo como algo estaba a punto de explotar, ante la sensación tan placentera que su novio le estaba brindando. Pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, por el placer.

Bastaron un par de segundos más, para que Kyle llegara al tan deseado "Orgasmo". Un grito, más fuerte que los anteriores saliera de sus labios, y sintiera como algo explotaban en su interior. Corriéndose en la boca de Stan que trago todo lo que su novio le 'brindo'.

Kyle abrió los ojos sintiendo bastante avergonzado por tal acción. Stan se separo de su… eso… y lo miro con una sonrisa. Se acerco a él y lo beso tiernamente.

—Stan…yo…Necesito que…

El pelinegro asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Se despojo de su pantalón junto a su ropa interior. Soltó un suspiro, no quería lastimar a Kyle, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso dolía, y lo sabía perfectamente. Kyle entendió la preocupación de Stan, tomo una de sus manos entrelazando sus dedos. Lo miro, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Stan asintió con una sonrisa, deposito un beso corto en sus labios. Dirigió dos de sus dedos, a los labios de Kyle, este entendió el mensaje, con timidez y sumamente sonrojado, abrió la boca y comenzó a lamerlos. Stan se mordió el labio, esa imagen era tan excitante. Una vez, sintió sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, se acomodo entre las piernas de su novio, y los introdujo en la entrada de este.

Kyle se tenso ante el contacto, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dolía. Stan beso su frente con ternura, comenzó a mover los dedos circularmente, introdujo un tercer dedo.

—Ah. —se quejo Kyle. En serio dolía.

—Perdón. —Susurro Stan. Una vez sintió ya estaba listo. Suspiro dándose valor para hacer lo siguiente. Lentamente, comenzó a entrar en él. . —Ah. —Kyle se llevo una mano a la boca, le dolía, era un dolor insoportable. Sentía como si lo partieran a la mitad. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—Kyle… perdón si quieres…

—No—Lo corto. —Sigue, ya está pasando. —Stan lo miro con duda, las expresiones de Kyle le decían lo contrario. Asintió, comenzó a moverse lentamente, tratando de no inducirle más dolor. Kyle apretó los labios, poco a poco el dolor se fue yendo, siendo remplazado por el placer.

—Ah. —Suspiro. Stan no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al escuchar ese suspiro. Comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, se sentía tan bien estar en el interior de Kyle, un gruñido de placer salió de sus labios, al sentir como Kyle movía sus caderas, indicándole que lo hiciera más rápido.

Y así lo hizo. Sus embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas, provocando en ambos tal placer y excitación. Los gemidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación por cada segundo que pasaba. Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! S-Stan… mmm ¡Ah!

— ¡Kyle!

Sus cuerpos se movían con tal frenesí, inundando la habitación no solo del sonido de sus gemidos, si no de aquel ambiente tan excitante podía sentirse en el aire. Kyle se aferro con fuerza de Stan sintiendo como el placer inundaba todo su ser. Era tan maravilloso, Stan aumento un poco más la presión, provocando que en ambos el placer aumentara. Beso los labios de su novio con pasión. Amabas lenguas se encontraron, en una ardua batalla. Sin dejar de embestirlo.

El beso se interrumpió debido a un fuerte gemido que salió de sus labios, el sentir a Stan dentro suyo, era tan placentero y excitante, no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Simplemente, era algo inexplicable.

—Más. —Musito inconscientemente, ya no pensaba, lo único que estaba en su mente, era el placer tan fuerte que estaba sintiendo. Stan sonrió, lo tomo de las caderas, y comenzó a penetrarlo, adentrándose por completo. Sacando fuertes gritos de placer de los labios de su novio, este se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas, gritando su nombre, y suplicando por más. Ya no le importaba si Stan lo veía, o si alguien escuchaba sus gritos, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la sensación que estaba sintiendo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah Stan! Ya no… ya no puedo… ¡Ah.

— ¡Kyle! T-Te amo. —Gruño este acercándose a sus labios, sintiéndose cerca de su límite. Bastaron un par de embestidas más, para que Kyle gritara su nombre y terminara corriéndose en el torso de Stan. El pelinegro, tampoco pudo más, y con un grito termino depositando su 'semilla' en su interior. Kyle chillo con más fuerza al sentir como algo caliente lo inundaba, se aferro a Stan con fuerza. Stan dejo de embestirlo y lo abrazo por las caderas. Tratando de regular su respiración.

—Wow, eso fue… increíble. —Pronuncio Kyle tratando de igual manera, regular su respiración. Stan rio ligeramente, aparto unos cuantos mechones de cabello de su rostro, y lo beso con ternura.

—Estuviste bien. —Pronuncio provocando en él un sonrojo. — ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

—Quisieras.

—Tú quieres.

Kyle inflo las mejillas, dándole un aspecto más 'tierno'. Stan salió de su interior, provocando en ambos un estremecimiento. Se recostó a su lado con la mirada clavada en el techo.

—Te amo. —Susurro Kyle ligeramente sonrojado, y abrazándolo por el torso. Kyle correspondió el abrazo, pasando su mano por la espalda de él.

—Yo también te amo. —Beso su frente con ternura. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en su buro, eran las 6 de la tarde. ¿Cuánto se tardaron? Kyle cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cansado. Y como no, después de lo que acaba de hacer. Stan igualmente cerró los ojos, lo mejor era descansar por ahora.

* * *

Hasta aquí le dejo. Ya me dio flojera escribir, jeje. No en serio. En fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y el lemon. Lamento si no es bueno, es el segundo lemon Yaoi que escribo, y sé que aun me falta experiencia. Pero oigan, ya les traje lo que todas querían, aguántense. Muajaja okno. Bien, como ya puse el lemon, significa que… ¡Ya viene lo mero, mero del fic! Así es. En el siguiente capítulo, ya empezara lo del embarazo. También, estoy planeando hacer lemon de cada pareja, pero no sé qué pareja seguirá, si el Creek, Dip o Bunny. Pero ya veré. Agradecimientos a:

Coyote Smith.., Dania.., Phirsa Fantasia.., Kurumi2413Keehl.., Garu0212.., Luis Carlos.., DAST Crush.., MorBy14.., Spody.., Natalie-LEVI..

¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! En serio, me hacen muy feliz. Ustedes son mi inspiración para elaborar este fic. Bueno, me retiro. ¡Hasta la próxima!

P.D. Lamento si ven alguna falta de ortografía por ahí, pero ya saben jeje.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**"La noticia"**

**Pareja Principal: Style (Stan y Kyle)**

**Secundarias: Dip. Bunny. Creek. Stolovan. Candy. Grestopher.**

•**~• Capítulo Ocho •~•**

**.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Stan y Kyle hicieron eso, las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Todo sigue igual ¿Tendrian que haber cambiado? No. Bueno, eso pensaban ellos ya que Cartman y Kenny se habían dado cuenta que ambos chicos andaban más cariñosos de lo normal, y no se tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber el motivo de eso. Kenny se lamentaba, y no era para menos ¡Era el único virgen de los cuatro! Si, aunque no se crea, o sea imposible de creer Kenny nunca se ha acostado con nadie —Solo que esto nadie lo sabe, si no se aurrinaría su reputación—, el punto es, que se sentía extraño. Lo peor de todo es que no podía presionar a Butters para dar ese paso tan importante, conocía perfectamente a su novio, y sabía que, si daba un mal paso este podia asustarse y en el peor de los casos dejarlo. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico pero no quería arriesgarse. Amaba a Butters y estar sin él seria mucho.

El cuarteto se encontraba en la cafeteria platicando de cosas sin sentido. Como la nueva operación de la señorita Garrison, no entendian cuál era el afán de ese tipo el estarse operando cada vez que se le antoja. Tampo era como si les importara

—Entonces, mi mamá me dijo "Kenny tienes que ser más responsable" y yo le dije "Pero lo soy" y...

—Ky, deberías comer más despacio.—Le dijo Stan al pelirrojo, observando como este practicamente devoraba la rebanada de pastel que había pedido—. Además eso ha de tener mucha azúcar, no te vaya a hacer daño.

—Tranquilo Stan. Hace tiempo que no como tanta azúcar.

—Pero...

—Déjalo Stan, comer un poco de pastel no le hará daño.

Stan suspiro, y regreso su vista a su comida.

—Esos dos andan muy juntos.—Pronuncio Cartman observando a Damien y Pip que se encontraban platicando y riendo. Bueno Pip reía y Damien sonreía.

—Era cuestión de tiempo que ambos terminaran juntos.—Kenny se encongió de hombros tomando de su jugo.

—Me doy cuenta que... todos son unos maricas.—Dijo Cartman rodando los ojos.

—¿Tienes algo contra eso Culón?— Pregunto Kyle viendolo de manera seria.

—Dimelo tú judío.

—Gordo.

—Marica.

—Culón.

—¡Se callan!— Exclamo Stan—. En serio, no pueden vivir sin pelearse.

—No.

—¿Saben? Si no fuera porque Kyle le da da el culo a Stan pensaría que entre él y Cartman habría una relación.—Pronuncio Kenny riendo levemente.

—¡Kenny!—Gritaron los tres, el rubio simplemente alzo las manos en señal de culpa.—Es imposible que yo sea novio del Culón.—Continuo Kyle—. Además habla más bajo, alguien te puede escuchar.

—Cálmate, no me van a escuchar.

—No podemos confiarnos. Si te escuchan sería el fin.

—No seas dramatico judío.

Kyle fulminó a Cartman con la mirada, decidio no responderle nada y continuó comiendo su pastel. Stan suspiró, ¿Qué hizo para tener amigos como ellos?

**...**

Damien no podía describir lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Pip, era una sensación tan extraña, algo que nunca antes habia sentido. Le habia comentado a su padre —.Más bien este le obligo a que le dijera.— Y las palabras que le dijo, no solo lo hicieron vomitar por lo cursi que su padre había sonado, si no por que en realidad se sentía asi.

_"El amor es un sentimiento puro y casto; Cuando te enamoras, no puedes dejar de pensar en aquella persona. Lo único que quieres es abrazarlo, besarlo y protegerlo, estar para él cada vez que lo necesite, bla, bla, bla..."_

Era extraño, que el mismísimo Demonio o Satán, como sea, hable de esa manera ¡Ni siquiera Dios era tan cursi!

Pip al darse cuenta que Damien no lo escuchaba guardo silencio, lo observó por unos segundos y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro.

—Damien...

—¿Hmp?

—¿Me estas escuchando?

Damien le sonrió y asintió levemente, obviamente no habia escuchado ni madres de lo que Pip estaba diciendo, y este último lo sabía. Podía ver tanto en Damien, que era capaz de darse cuenta si mentía o no. Tampoco era como si le molestara que su novio no le pusiera atención.

—Ya casi termina el descanso.—Pronunció observando el reloj que traía en su muñeca derecha, ese reloj había sido regalo de Butters, cuando fue su cumpleaños.

—Que flojera.

Rió ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras. Después de todo Damien no era una persona estudiosa, pero tampoco entraba en la categoría de los 'Burros' tenía un promedio normal, ni tan bajo pero tampoco tan bueno, ¿Que se esperaba del Anticrísto?

Y como era de esperarse. El timbre sonó, indicando que todos deberían irse a sus respectivos salones. Damien pudo observar, en la mesa donde se encontraba el Team Stan, como Kyle corría en dirección al baño, seguido de Stan. No quería ni imaginarse que harían esos dos ahí.

—¿Nos vamos Damien?

—Claro.

**...**

Stan estaba recargado en la pared esperando a que Kyle saliera del baño. Justo en el momento en el que el timbre había sonado, el pelirrojo se puso de pie rápidamente diciendo que necesitaba el baño.

El sonido de la cadena le indicó que Kyle estaba por salir. Pudo escuchar perfectamente que Kyle había vomitado —.Reconocía ese sonido perfectamente.—

—¿Estás bien?—Le pregunto una vez el pelirrojo salió. Simplemente asintió sujetandose el estomago. Odiaba vomitar ¡Se sentía horrible! Aún se preguntaba como Stan sobrevivió a su infancia con tanto vomito.

—Creo que el pastel me cayo mal.

—Es lógico, practicamente lo estabas devorando.

—Perdón.

—No importa ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermeria?

—No, estoy bien. Vamos a clases que ya es tarde.

—Okey.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón, y como era de esperarse Garrison no les llamo la atención ¿Como era posible que este fuera su maestro? Bueno, al fin de cuentas era él o algún otro maestro enojón.

Las clases pasaron de manera rápida para buena suerte de todos. Cada uno se fue a su respectivas casas, a excepción de Craig y su team, que habían decidido ir la lago a pasar un buen rato de amigos.

—¡Que linda pareja!

Exclamó Clyde observando las manos entrelazadas de Craig y Tweek.

—Podrías callarte.

Más que una pregunta o petición fue una orden.

—Déjalo, acaba de terminar con Bebe, necesita distracción.—Pronuncio Token.

—¡GAH! ¿T-Terminaste con Bebe?—Pregunto Tweek.

—Sí.—Respondió el castaño.—Nuestra relación ya no era la misma de antes. Decidimos dejarlo hasta ahí.

—¿Y no te sientes mal?—Pregunto Craig sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—Nel, es lo mejor. ¡Viva la soltería!—Exclamo levantando las manos. Los demás suspiraron ante la actitud tan infantil de su amigo.

—No pensé que fueran a terminar, se veían muy felices.

—Bueno, las cosas pasan por algo.

Llegaron al lago y se sentaron en un gran tronco de madera que se hallaba frente al agua. Una vez sentados, comenzaron a platicar de temas de su interés. Como la nueva temporada de la serie que los cuatro ven, o simplemente Token y Clyde atiborraron a Craig y Tweek de preguntas, sobre como era su relación.

**...**

Kyle llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su habitación. El estomago le dolía, tal vez Stan tenía razón, y el pastel le había hecho daño, "No volvere a comer tanto pastel" pensó. Dejo su mochila a un lado y se recosto en su cama observando aquel techo blanco que poseía.

Comenzo a reflexionar acerca de su relación con Stan. Kenny tenía razón lo mejor era decirle a sus padres sobre su noviazgo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que a estos no les agrade la noticia, y hagan todo por separarlos. Lo cual de nada serviría ya que, si eso llegara a pasar Kyle sería capaz de salirse de su casa con tal de ser feliz a lado de Stan, pero ese ese es otro asunto.

"Mierda" pensó al sentir como el estomago se le revolvía. De haber sabido que el pastel le caería tan mal, no se lo hubiera comprado. Se puso de pie y se adentro al baño.

**...**

Clyde iba camino a su casa, la tarde se le había pasado muy rápido y ahora iba tarde para la hora de la comida. No le importaba llegar tarde, pero su padre era una persona especial que alegaba que comer solo era malo y quien sabe que tanta cosa más. Iba mirado a su alrededor, observando hasta el más minimo detalle, desde las grandes casas hasta la más pequeña lombriz que se arrastraba por el suelo. Estaba tan aburrido que sería capaz de tirarse al suelo y fingir que estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve, rió ligeramente ante este pensamiento.

Se detuvo al observar como un chico de cabello negro trataba de cargar una bolsa, la cual de lejos se podía apreciar que estaba algo pesada.

—¡Hey, Kevin!— Pronuncio acercandose a él. Kevin lo miro algo sorprendido pero esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola Clyde.

—¿Que es eso?

—Ah, son unas cosas, ya sabes.—Rió ligeramente nervioso. Clyde enarco una ceja viendolo con intriga—. ¿Y que se te ofrece?

—Ah, bueno como ví que la bolsa parece pesada decidi ayudarte.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Claro!—Dicho esto tomo la bolsa, Kevin no objeto ni nada, después de todo la bolsa si estaba algo pesada—. ¿Vas a tu casa no es así?

—Si, vamos.

En el camino iban platicando de cualquier cosa.

—Creo que era algo obvio que Craig y Tweek terminarían juntos.—Pronuncio Kevin después de escuchar a Clyde.

—Si.—Respondió el castaño viendo de reojo al pelinegro. Era la primera vez que platicaba con él, si le ha hablado con anterioridad pero solo era de un "Hola" y nada más. No es que el chico no le agradara, sino que este se encerraba en su mundo, leyendo revistas de Star Wars o cualquier cosa relacionado con eso.

Ahora que platicaba con él podía darse cuenta de que era una persona muy agradable.

—Bueno, gracias por ayudarme.

Kevin tomo la bolsa, ya se encontraban frente a la casa de este.

—Ah sí, no te preocupes.

—Bien, hasta mañana.—Kevin le sonrió y haciendo un movimiento de mano se adentro a su hogar, dejando al castaño viendo de manera fija la puerta del lugar. Si no hubiera sido porque recordó a su padre, se hubiera quedado así todo el día.

...

Damien y Pip se encontraban en la casa de este último, habían decidido pasar la tarde juntos, viendo peliculas o cosas por el sentido. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación de Pip viendo una película de terror.

Damien no podía evitar sonreír al ver las escenas más sangrientas de la película. Mucho menos cuando salían partes donde la victima suplica por su vida. No por nada es el Anticristo, era normal que disfrutara de esas escenas. Un pequeño gritito hizo que su mirada se apartara de la televisión para posarla en Pip. La escena que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

Pip se estaba abrazando a si mismo, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba temblando del miedo. Si hubiera sido otra persona Damien ya se hubiera burlado diciendo que no fuera tan marica. Pero como era Pip tomo el control de la DVD y pauso la película.

—Pip.—Le hablo. El rubio abrió los ojos dejando ver unas pequeñas lágrimas que se habian formado en su rostro. Miro al de ojos rojos. —Vaya, si te dio miedo la pelicula.

—Perdón...—Murmuro sintiendose bastante apenado. Damien sonrió ligeramente, lo atrajo hacia él envolviendolo en un abrazo. Pip al sentir la cálidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Damien se sonrojo fuertemente, aún no se acostumbraba a los abrazos de su novio.

—D-Damien.—Murmuro.

—¿Si?

—¿No, no vas a seguir viendo la película?—Pregunto timidamente.

—No, ya me aburrio.—Respondió. Pip sonrió ligeramente, sabía que Damien decia eso solo para que él no siguiera asustado—. Podemos hacer otra cosa.—Se separo ligeramente de él viendolo con una ceja levemente enarcada.

—¿Que cosa?

Damien sonrió, y esa sonrisa no le dio buena espina al rubio.

—¿No adivinas?—Lo tomo del mentón delicadamente. Al recibir una respuesta negativa su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande, y antes de que el otro pudiera parpadear o reaccionar lo beso.

Era un beso lento y con un toque de ternura. El rostro de Pip adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, sintiendo como los labios de Damien se movían lentamente sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y correspondio el beso.

Lentamente, se separaron al sentir la falta de oxigeno, se vieron a los ojos. Pip con el rostro rojo y Damien con una sonrisa al estilo Kenny McCormick en el rostro.

Pip al principio no entendía esa sonrisa, mucho menos el brillo que poseían los ojos de Damien. De repente, y como si alguien le hubiera puesto un cartel en el rostro con las palabras "Este quiere sexo", entendio todo. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo, y juraba que si fuera una caricatura le saldría humo por las orejas.

—D-Damien...

El aludido le sonrió inocentemente. Acerco su rostro al de él (nuevamente)

—Dime.—Susurro con un tono de voz profundo. Pip se mordio el labio, odiaba cuando Damien lo hacia sentir de esa manera. No estaba molesto, al contrario, la idea de hacer 'eso' le parecia... tentadora. ¡Dios! ¿El penso eso?

—Damien...

Cerro los ojos ligeramente.

—Damien... Quiero hacerlo.

**...**

Stan había decidido ir a casa de Kyle a pasar el rato. Ya había terminado la tarea escolar, por lo tanto tenía toda la tarde libre.

—Buenas tardes Stan.—Saludo Sheila viendo a Stan con una sonrisa. Este le regreso el gesto.

—Buenas tardes señora, ¿Esta Kyle?

—Claro pasa.—Sheila se hizo a un lado dandole paso al pelinegro.

—Esta en su habitación.

Stan asintió, murmuro un 'Permiso' y subio a la habitación del pelirrojo. Estando frente a la puerta, toco un par de veces y al escuchar un "Adelante" se adentro a la habitación. Kyle estaba sentado en la mesita que tenía a un lado de su cama, aparentemente haciendo la tarea.

—Hola Kyle.

—Hola.—Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volteo a ver a Stan con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aqui?

—Estoy aburrido. Pensé que podriamos dar una vuelta.

—Me parece buena idea.

Kyle guardo las cosas que estaba utilizando. Después bajaron a la sala.

—Mamá voy a salir.

—Claro cariño. Stan me saludas a tu mamá.

—Claro.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa, decidieron ir al lago, para pasar el rato.

—Oye Kyle, estaba pensando, ¿No crees que deberiamos decirle a nuestros padres sobre... nuestra relación?—Pregunto Stan.

—¿Quieres decirselos?

—Eh...

—Stan, si quieres decirles, se los decimos.—Detuvo su camino y lo miro.

—La verdad es que, bueno, me siento mal al no decirles la verdad.

—Te entiendo, yo tambien me siento de esa manera.—Kyle se sento en una de las tantas bancas que había en el lugar—. Solo que... tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo?

—A que no acepten lo nuestro. ¿Qué tal si nos tratan de separar?

—Kyle...

—Yo... yo no, no lo soportaria.—Stan lo miro alarmandose al ver como de los ojos verdes de Kyle estaban por derramar lágrimas.

—Kyle ¿Porque lloras?

—N-No sé.

...

Damien estaba sorprendido, no, estaba en shock. No estaba en Shock y sorprendido. No podía creer las palabras que acababan de salir por la boca de Pip. Era, era algo dificil de creer. Rió internamente al pensar en las últimas tres palabras, las dijo exactamente igual que ese hombre que sale en televisión.

—¿Damien?

—Eh...

—No es eso lo que quieres.

—¿Que?

—Si no quieres no. Yo digo, osea... me refiero a que si tu quieres dar ese paso, no le veo nada de malo.

—Pip.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendose fijamente a los ojos. El rostro de Pip estaba complemente rojo mientras que el de Damien apenas y estaba sonrojado. ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Aprovechar la oportunidad? ¿O huir? ¿Huir de que?

—Da...

No pudo continuar al sentir como los labios de Damien se posaban sobre los suyos en un beso algo desesperado. Cerró los ojos y no dudo en corresponder el gesto.

...

Después de que Kyle dejara el drama. Ambos chicos se dirigierón al parque. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el pasto mientras comian unos helados.

—¿Entonces vomitaste?

—Solo un par de veces.

—Ah...— Stan veía como Kyle se comía su helado. La manera en la que lo degustaba era tan... rápida, pero tan... exquisita. Se sonrojo fuertemente al pensar esto último. Miro hacia el frente tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Kyle simplemente disfrutaba el sabor a chocolate que su helado poseía, jamás había notado lo delicioso que era. Miro a Stan dandose cuenta de que estaba algo rojo.

—Stan, ¿Estás bien?— Pregunto.

—Ah, s-si, ¿Porque?

—Estas rojo.

—Hace calor.— Dijo. Kyle enarco una ceja, se encogió de hombros y siguio comiendo de su helado—. No sabía que te gustara tanto el chocolate.

—Ni yo.— Dijo —. Por cierto, sobre nuestros padre. Como dije, si quieres podemos decirle sobre lo nuestro.

—No, mejor sera esperar.— Stan que ya se Había terminado el helado se acerco a él sonriendo ligeramente. Lo tomo del rostro, con el claro proposito de besarlo.

—S-Stan, nos pueden ver— Dijo Kyle desviando la mirada al pasto.

—No hay nadie— Dijo el pelinegro. Kyle miro a todos lados, y efectivamente, no había nadie alrededor.

—Pero...

—Kyle— Susurro Stan cerrando toda distancia que los separaba. Kyle no tardo en corresponder el beso, disfrutando del sabor a vainilla que poseían los labios de Stan, debido al helado que se había comido.

Vainilla...

A él gustaba mucho la vainilla.

Pero por alguna razón esa vez, el sabor no le gustaba. Y sin poder evitarlo, se separo de Stan, se puso de pie y corrió al bote de basura más cercano en el cual: Vomitó.

Stan se acerco a él algo preocupado.

—Te dije que el pastel te iba a ser daño.

—Cállate.

...

¡Capítulo que sigue Lemon Dip! ¡Dedicado a Garu0212! ¡Solo esperalo!

Dicho esto, ¿Me extrañaron? Nah, no me tarde tanto ¿Oh sí? Como sea, lamento la tardanza pero me ha pasado cada cosa, eso y que estoy con el sindrome de 'Nuevo fandom' y pues ya saben. (?) Tratare de no tardar tanto con el capítulo que sigue. ¡Lo prometo! am sí, que más digo, lamento el capítulo tan corto, pero no quise alargarlo mucho, y bueno, como pueden ver a Kyle ya le estan dando los sintomas, o eso quise dar a entender Xd. Me cuesta un poco, ya que no quiero que Kyle parezca tan mujer, con todo esto. Ustedes me entienden ¿No?

Bueno, agradecimientos a:

Coyote Smith.., Dany,ruel.., Guest.., Kurumi2413Keehl.., DAST Crush.., Sailorfujoshi.., Garu0212.., Spody.., Luis Carlos.., MorBy14.., PhantomCoffe.., AnimeKND.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! me hacen taaaan feliz. Ennnn finnnn (¡German!) Gracias por leer, ¡Hasta la próxima!

P.D. Perdonen algún horror ortográfico :'c


End file.
